The Garbage Pail Cuties!: A Series of Shorts
by Happy Dream Lands
Summary: Takes place a month after the events of 'The Garbage Pail Kids Movie: The Continuation'. It's a series of shorts starring each of the GPKs! You can expect some stories about toe rehabs, giraffe parents, visits to the doctors and much more! Capt. Manzini and Dodger are in for a crazy time these next ten days... crazy fun, that is! Enjoy this cute take on The Garbage Pail Kids Movie!
1. Chapter 1: Ali Gator's Chapter

Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Welcome to the second installment of my GPK fiction series, "The Garbage Pail Cuties!" I will explain some things to everyone before the first chapter!

As described in the sypnosis, this takes place after the events of "The Garbage Pail Kids: The Continuation" story, about a month afterwards; January. Each of the GPKs will get their own chapter, and Dodger and Manzini will take over one at some point as well!

I'm going to make sure each character featured in each chapter will get some really good character development. Also, Ali Gator is going to be starting off the first chapter with being sent to toe rehab! :D

With intros out of the way, here's the first chapter of "The Garbage Pail Cuties!" :D

* * *

"So... Cap'n, you really think I can handle this?" fifthteen-year-old Dodger asked Captain Manzini, a glint of concern in his eye as he awaited an answer. "Oh, Dodger. You've studied that black magic book for such a long time that I _doubt_ that you cannot perform this simple procedure," Captain Manzini assured, getting up from his office chair and kneeling down with Dodger against his desk.

Manzini was attempting to help Dodger lift up a pencil using his mind, the way that Manzini's ' _Really_ Black Magic' book had described. Now that Dodger was the co-Keeper of the Garbage Pail Kids, he figured it was about time to give him some magic training. "Just close your eyes and keep your index- no, not thumb, Dodger. Your **index** finger... good. Now, just keep your index finger on your temples and-"

"AAAAHH!" someone screeched, causing Dodger to loose his footing and plop to the ground. Manzini got the chills, startled at the thumping noise that followed. It sounded like elephants running.

Captain Manzini left the office and opened the basement door on the left. "Kids, I already told you that Dodger cannot concentrate on using magic unless you are all quiet. Now, that's also the case with _myself_ , whom cannot _help_ him if I cannot even hear myself think!"

"Hey, we're just tryin' t' have some fun," Greaser Greg defended, his attitude showing in his non-verbals. "There's tons more room t' hang out in New York City than this tiny antique shop." The Kids had come to visit Dodger and Manzini for ten days, while Steve's (a.k.a. the leader biker's) friend was away on a cross-country trip with her biker girls.

"Yes, well, you must tone it down, or I will not allow you to have anymore candy for the day. Honestly, I shouldn't have given you any in the first place- your already getting sugar rushes!" "Captain, it was Ali's fault!" Valerie Vomit whined. "That lizard bit my toes so hard, and now they're practically falling off..."

"You think _**that's**_ bad?" Ultra Violet growled, holding up her already exposed feet. They were covered in white bite marks and red irritation. "Ali bites my toes more than all of yours _combined_!" She shook her head dramatically, face palming. "Thank goodness my little brother Infra Red isn't here, or else Ali would be going crazy."

"You _have_ been eating extra toes lately!" Foul Phil noticed from the back, where he was playing with a set of blocks. He studied his face for an extra second. "... Daddy?" he asked.

"... Phil, for the last time, I'm not your dad," Ali repeated, rolling his eyes. "And anyways, I'm fine. I've only been eating twenty toes a day, ten eyeballs and _maybe_ five fingers. If anything, I've been doing better." "That's not better at all..." Nat Nerd pointed out, adjusting his worn out, thick glasses.

Even Messy Tessie nodded reluctantly, as if to say, _I know I usually side with you... but they do make a good point._ Ali gave her a disgruntled look.

"The other kids are right, Ali," Manzini concluded, walking down the stairs and reaching for a tiny suitcase behind a stuffed panda plush toy. Afterwards, he grabbed a loose sheet of paper and wrote down some information on it. He stuffed it inside the suitcase along with some celery and some carrots from his pocket and shoved it into Ali's scaly hands.

"Now, Ali. You've let your addiction get the better of you. So, as a way to help you, I'm sending you to a toe rehab."

" _Hunh?!_ " Ali exclaimed, baffled by Manzini's choice. "But Cap'n, it really isn't that-"

"Yes it is, Ali," Manzini sighed, with Dodger finally joining him down the stairs. "This has gone on far enough. An alligator cannot continue to obsess over people's toes. I don't know what your fascination is with them, but the fact of the matter is, you must go for your own good. You'll be there for only a week, depending on how much progress you make. Trust me, Ali, this is good."

Ali's mouth was agape. "But... B-But-"

"Ali," Tessie said softly, walking towards him. " _Can you do it... for me?_ " Ali's jaw was dropped, unsure who was more manipulative: Manzini or Tessie. Still, Tessie knew how to make him do stuff, so he internally commended her for that before turning back to Manzini. "... I'll do it," he obliged, groaning a little in disappointment.

The rest of the kids let out a relieved sigh. Manzini smiled, clasping his hands in satisfaction. "Alright, then. I'll drive you over right now. Trust me, Ali, you're doing yourself a favor by-"

"Save your moral lessons for me later, Captain," Ali muttered sarcastically. "I'm going through toe withdrawl."

"You can do it, Ali," Dodger encouraged, patting Ali on the back as he followed Manzini up the stairs. "Yeah, yeah." Ali looked back past the other kids at Tessie, whom was now smiling. "I'll do my best, 'cause good leaders always do their best!" The rest of the Kids cheered and waved goodbye.

 _At The Toe Rehab..._

While Ali was inside the rehab center, he observed all the other people he was sitting in a circle with. They were all in an almost completely white room and were sitting in metal seats. Ali sighed deeply. This was purely a waste of time.

One of the people looked quite familiar. After observing the familiar-looking man that was sitting adjacent to him for a moment, a light bulb went off in Ali's head. "Hey, I know you!" Ali snapped his green fingers. "You're a part of the biker gang! I bit your toes before! What the heck are ya doin' here and not with y'er gang?"

The biker shook his head, pulling his scratchy beard. "Man... I was curious how toes tasted after you had bit mine, so I had actually been bitin' people for fun this whole time! Even when we took you and your friends to New York City some months ago. I bit someone's toes in the lobby at that toy store, when the guys weren't lookin'."

"Wow..." Ali said, shocked that the biker had acquired the habit so quickly. "So then the guys finally found out recently, and now they sent ya here?" "Yeah..." the biker looked down. "They just want what's best for me, ya know?" Ali smiled a little. "Yeah," he said. "I know what you mean."

"Alright, everyone!" a professional-looking person called, walking inside the room with the other people. Ali counted about six people in the room, including himself and the doctor. One chair was empty, implying that someone else was supposed to be there. They probably skipped out on class to have an early toe session.

"Okay, guys. My name is Dr. Mustache, and-" Almost immediately after stating that, the patients (including Ali) began giggling like crazy. Dr. Mustache crossed his arms disapprovingly, with a clipboard in his hand.

" _Hey..._ well, at least I'm keeping your attention. Now, why don't we start by introducing ourselves?" The doctor motioned towards Ali. "Ali, why don't- hey, wait a minute!" The doctor exclaimed. "Where's patient number six?!"

Almost right on que, another doctor walked in with the exact same patient he was referring to. "He's here, sir," she groaned, walking out the room after letting go of the patient. It was obvious it took a while to catch him.

"Well, I'll make an example of you, number six," Dr. Mustache said, grabbing a metal stick off his desk. He held it directly above the light on the ceiling, where the patient had fallen beneath.

"Now, everyone, pay close attention. Every time you eat a toe, **_this_** happens." The doctor then raised the stick, which caused some electricity to be converted directly in the patient's direction, electrocuting him. The patients gasped, and Ali covered his face with his head.

The patient was now twitching and laying on the floor. At least Ali learned two things already; that the doctor was a wack job and that this was gonna be a _**long**_ week.

 _And Now For The After Chapter Theater!:_

 **Ali:** Hey, guys! Thanks for readin' mah chapter... which ah'm sure is your guys' favorite.

 **Valerie:** Eh... probably not. It took a while for yours to get an After Chapter Theater, after all.

 **Ali:** Who cares? Besides, yours was the worst by far, Val.

 **Valerie:** _Huh?_

 **Ali:** You just vomited. That's it.

 **Valerie:** You're just jealous.

 **Ali:**...? Jealous of what?

 **Valerie:** Jealous that my green vomit is grosser than your little toes?

 **Ali:** Wow. You've been, like, waitin' to say that, haven't ya?

 **Valerie:** Yup.

 **Ali:**... Well, at any rate, see ya in the next chapter, guys! And wish me luck in that rehab center!

* * *

Author's Note: We got through the first chapter! :D I hope you guys really enjoyed it, and I can't wait to go trick-or-treating tonight. :D Each chapter is going to be titled '(Insert GPK Here)'s Chapter', but sometimes in the beginning author's note I'll give an alternate name.

This fanfic is meant to give a kind of cute approach to the GPKs, and I know this first chapter probably didn't accomplish that (maybe I'll edit later and make Ali sound more dorky), but trust me, this is gonna get really funny.

I may need 3-4 days for this next chapter, just to worn you. It'll be worth it though, I promise! If I can post any sooner I will.

Enjoy your Halloween! See you soon! :D

 _(Update: In each chapter, this one included at some point soon, there will be an 'After Chapter Theater', where the GPKs talk about the chapter because reasons. XD It's kind of like the end of the bonus chapter of 'The Garbage Pail Kids: The Continuation'._

 _Also, the next chapter's focus will be Foul Phil, and we'll be checking in on how Ali's doing in rehab in each chapter, so that'll be the main focus. Okay, bye for real! Thank you guys again! :D)_


	2. Chapter 2: Foul Phil's Chapter

Author's Note: _Alternate Title_ : "Phil Finds His Parents And It's Terrifying". XD

We're back for another chapter! :D Not too much to say in this next author's note, so let's just get down to it. This time around, we're going to be doing Phil's chapter, in which he finally finds his parents! ... sort of. This'll be a funny chapter, and don't forget that we'll be checking in on Ali regularly.

Also, I apologize for not giving Banana Anna and Windy any lines last chapter! I assure you, they were with the GPKs, but they just kinda blended in for the chapter. (Although, Banana Anna had gotten stuck in the refrigerator... Manzini's, not Pandora's.) :D

Now here's my take on Phil's personality; though he isn't my favorite character, I find him cute in that he is the youngest of the nine Kids. Based on the movie, he seems like the determined type, someone who doesn't relent easily and someone who often needs supervision, so I'll showcase that in this chapter.

Also, there's gonna be an 'After Story Theater' at the end of this chapter! So let's go, chapter 2! :D

* * *

Foul Phil was playing by himself on the basement floor at the antique shop, like he usually did in his spare time. While pounding a red block with the letter 'g' on it, he gazed up at the rest of his friends. Greaser Greg, Windy Winston and Nat Nerd had began playing cards and gambling again (similarly to the movie), and from the looks of it, Greg was winning (Phil knew that Nat **_always_** lost, and Windy seemed a little hesitant when playing his cards.)

Meanwhile, the girls were gossiping whilst braiding each other's hair. Well, most of them were. Banana Anna had gotten stuck in the fridge, and nobody had noticed yet. "Uh... guys?" she called out. "... Guys! I'm stuck! ... Oh, well. At least I'm keeping fresh." Phil kept observing each Kid, wondering which one was his parent. He had to find out. He had to find out **_now_**.

"Daddy!" Phil called out, popping his head up from under the table that the other male GPKs were playing at. He happened to be face-to-face with Greg. " ** _No_** ," Greg said, his eyes wide. Phil sulked for a second, but quickly gained back his motivation. "Daddy?!" he exclaimed again, this time looking at Nat.

Nat started to sweat a little nervously. "Um... I don't **_think_** so...?" he said, tilting his head a little. Greg and Windy gave him a 'What the heck?' face. After Phil left, Nat turned to them, noticing their faces. "What?" he asked. "I just haven't cleaned my glasses in a while." Greg and Windy let out a chorus of _'Ohhhh'_ s.

Phil wasn't the type to give up easy. He was quite the persistent little guy, never giving up on finding people he wanted to find (in 99.9% of the cases, it was his parents).

Phil waddled over to the girls on the other side of the room, and tugged on Valerie's dress. "Mommy?" he asked, his pupils a little dilated. Valerie shook her head and turned back to the braid she was working on for Tessie, a little annoyed.

Phil was about to tug on Tessie's pink dress next, but Valerie had stuck out her arm in order to stop him. Phil hmphed and crawled away, not even bothering to ask Violet if she was at least his aunt.

He sat down in front of the refrigerator door, staring forlornly at the ground. Anna was still banging on the door from the inside. " _ **Okay, this isn't funny anymore! If I'm in here any longer, I'll get freezer burned!**_ " Phil ignored her, mentally recounting how many people he had asked were his parents today.

Phil sighed. Sometimes it really did bother him that he could never find his parents, not even _**Manzini**_ was related to him (according to what he told him...), and he was their Keeper. Phil liked to think of it as a fun game he would play with his friends. He was happy when his friends laughed, when someone said he wasn't his mom or dad in a humorous way, but he really longed for some guidance other than his peers.

"... Oh!" Phil perked up, remembering the one person (er, reptile) that he loved to pick on the most... and quite frankly, did not ask whether he was his dad or not yet today. Recalling where the telephone was, Phil carefully walked past the other kids and up the stairs. Once up there, he entered Manzini's office, where he was categorizing some papers with mysterious hieroglyphics written on them.

Manzini greeted Phil happily, adjusting his reading glasses and looking up from his stack of papers. "Oh. Hello there, Phil! Is there something you came for?" he asked.

Phil stared at Manzini intently. "... Are you **_sure_** you're not my daddy?" he asked, eyeing Manzini suspiciously. Manzini sighed dramatically, wondering when Phil was finally going to cut his losses with finding his actual parents. It's not like asking him the same question everyday was eventually going to **_change_** the answer. Still, Manzini kept in mind that Phil was still young, the youngest of all the GPKs in fact, and had yet to know better, so he would keep playing along. "Yes, Phil, I'm sure," he responded. "Is there anything else?"

"Erm... yeah!" Phil exclaimed, pointing at the black telephone perched on the edge of Manzini's cluttered desk. "I need that!" "... What? Why?" Manzini asked, bewildered. "Who on Earth could you possibly need to call?" "Ali!" Phil replied quickly, trying to reach for the phone. "I-I haven't asked him if he's my dad yet today! I have to ask him!"

Manzini scratched his head, removing his reading glasses. "... Okay, Phil, even if I _**did**_ let you, you don't even know the number for the rehab center. Besides, Ali just got there. He must be given time to settle in, and concentrate on repressing his toe temptations."

"I don't care! Just let me ask!"

"Phillip..."

" _ **You**_ have the number for the weird place you sent Ali to, right?! Call him for me!"

"Foul Phil, I said no!"

"Waaahhh!"

Phil started stomping on the floor, the way he always did when he wanted something and couldn't get it simply by asking. Manzini crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air, refusing to give in. "Forget it, Phillip. You cannot obligate me to call Ali by doing something so immature." For several minutes, Phil continued crying, and soon Manzini looked up at the clock. He realized that he had to finish up those papers he was working on soon for an important client. He couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

"... Oh... Oh, alright, Phillip. But you only get _**two minutes**_ to talk. No more than that. Just _**two minutes**_." "Yippee!" Phil cheered, proud that he won the stand off... well, more like the cry and ignore off.

Manzini consulted a list of important phone numbers paper and put his finger on the seven digit number for Ali's rehab clinic. Manzini dialed the number in, then handed the phone off to Phil. "Remember, _**two minutes**_." "Okay, okay!" Phil said, grabbing the phone and waiting for someone to answer. After three rings, someone on the other line picked up.

"Hello?" a woman's voice asked. Phil's face lit up. A two in one deal! "Mommy?!" he asked dramatically, as if the answer was yes. There was an awkward pause for a moment. "... No..." the woman answered slowly. "Um... did you call for someone?" "Oh! Yes!" Phil replied, a little panicky. "Um... that alligator guy! I gotta talk to him!"

"... Alright. Give me a minute," the woman agreed, with foot step sound effects going off in the background. A minute and a half later, Ali's voice answered the phone. "Hello?" he said.

" ** _DA-_** "

"Don't even _**think**_ about it, Phil! I've had just about enough of this nonsense! Look, ya got any toes t' send over er not?"

"Um..."

"Phil, if he's asking for toes, don't give him any," Manzini commented knowingly, not looking up from his paper stack. Phil turned back to the phone. "... Sorry! Got none!" he said, sounding strangely cheerful. Ali sighed and grumbled a few words under his breath that he specifically remembered Manzini told him were 'naughty words'.

"Well, if you can find any soon, can ya find some way t' get'em over here without Capt. finding out?" Ali asked, sounding a little desperate. "This place is givin' me the creeps, and the mustache guy is probably gonna use that weird tazing thing er whatever on me anyway, so I might as well get some enjoyment outta it with some toes, am I right?"

A question mark formed in Phil's head. "Wait. Wha-?"

"Gotta go! Bye!" With that, the phone on the other line had hung up, and static replaced Ali's deep voice. Phil put the phone back, realizing he was over his time limit anyway. "Bye, Captain!" he smiled, walking away joyfully despite accomplishing nothing whatsoever (unless you count Manzini giving in to his crying earlier. Trust me, if he didn't have a deadline, I'm sure the captain would have won.)

"Bye bye, little chap," Manzini responded, waving lazily as he kept his eyes on the papers. Phil entered the basement, once again without finding his parents. He sat on the top stair, feeling a little disappointed. "Whoa! That's _**so cool**_!" someone shouted.

Phil turned to the source to see Tessie, Windy, and... a giant giraffe? "Where did you **_get_** this?" Tessie asked, staring at the plush toy in amazement. Windy patted the toy giraffe proudly. "Well, the other day when we went back to FAO Schwartz, I snuck this giraffe out the store on a dare Ali made. He helped me pick it out, and we were able to sneak it out and everything! That's why we were the last ones back at that biker chick's apartment the other day."

"Wow... wait, how'd you steal it? It's huge!" Tessie pointed out, wiping her drippy nose. "It's bigger than the door!" "We have our methods..." Windy muttered suspiciously.

The second Phil saw that giraffe, he knew in his heart it was true:

" _ **DAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYY!**_ "

" _ **Wha-?!**_ **Phil, calm** _ **down!** "_

 _" **Hey!**_ You guys made me drop all mah cards!"

"That was so loud, my glasses broke..."

"No one **cares** about your glasses, Nat! What about mine and Windy's _**ear drums?!**_ "

"Kids, quiet down right now!"

And now for the _After_ _Chapter Theater!:_

 **Phil:** Hello! Thank you for reading my chapter, everyone! I hope I'm your guys' favorite character!

 **Windy:** Er... sorry to burst your bubble, Phil, but **_Ali_** is actually the fan favorite.

 **Phil:** Wha-? You gotta be kidding me!

 **Nat:** I wouldn't worry about it. I'm not as popular as Ali either.

 **Other Kids: ...**

 **Phil:** Nat. _**Even I'm a more likable character than you**_.

 **Nat:**?

 **Tessie:** You're always wetting yourself! How is that a good character trait?

 **Valerie:** I think he should prove himself in the next chapter.

 **Violet:** No! Not even that! He should visit the doctor's or something.

 **Nat:** Oh, fine...

 **Anna: _Um, guys?! Still in fridge?!_**

* * *

Author's Note: We did it! The end of chapter two, and it was a real treat to write! :D So according to the Kids, they want Nat's chapter to be next so he can get his wetting problem fixed already (like it'll actually happen...) What? Did I say something?

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll see you guys in 3-4 days for the next one! Thank you! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Nat Nerd's Chapter

Author's Note: _Alternate Title:_ 'Nat Learns Nothing And Discovers His Love for Chocolate'! (What am I doing...)

It's chapter 3, everyone! :D This time around, it's Nat Nerd's chapter, who is actually one of my favorite GPKs (behind Ali Gator, of course). While Nat is totally against going to the doctor's to get his wetting situation under control, that's gonna be the _**least**_ of his worries after he find out who, exactly, is going to be his doctor...

I see Nat as the extremely submissive type, someone who'll just do whatever everyone else is doing without really questioning or thinking about the end result (unless he's really concerned). Also, he just seems like a funny character in general to just randomly pick on, so expect a little of that in this chapter.

Also, I wanted to explain something that I meant to tell you guys in the bonus chapter of 'The Garbage Pail Kids Movie: The Continuation', but I'll save that for the author's note at the end of this chapter. So, here's chapter 3! :D

* * *

Back at the antique shop the very next day, the kids were doing as expected of them; running around wild and doing crazy kid stuff. Messy Tessie had gotten 'frozen' because she was playing freeze tag with three other GPKs, and Valerie Vomit was 'it'.

However, there were only four of them: all of the female Garbage Pail Kids. All of the males had seemingly vanished, going off to go cause some mischief.

Ali Gator was at rehab (of course), Foul Phil had forced Windy Winston to go with him on a mini adventure to go steal another giraffe plush to 'be his mommy', Nat Nerd had left a half hour ago to go to the doctor's, and Greaser Greg was missing for some reason.

After the girls had finished playing their last session of freeze tag, they all plopped on the floor, exhausted from all the running. "... Man!" Valerie wheezed, holding her hand on her forehead. "It's _**so much**_ better here without the boys always bossing us around so much! I wish it were like this _**all**_ the time." "I second that," Tessie panted, recovering from their game as well.

Ultra Violet, another female friend of the other girls, had finally discovered her close friend Banana Anna stuck inside the fridge the night before. Violet was on her way to sleep the other night when she heard faint squeaks coming from the fridge. She did her best to warm her up, but she was still looking pretty darn freezer burned, even twelve hours later.

"Urgh... I... *cough cough*... agree as well," she struggled, with Violet frantically apologizing again. "Aah... I should've **known** something had happened when you weren't right by my side! I'm **_really sorry_** , Anna!"

Anna scrunched her face up in annoyance. "... Well, honestly! But, it's fine. Let's not separate again, okay?" Violet sighed out of relief and nodded. "Yeah. We made a vow before, and we're _**not**_ gonna break it."

"Vow...?" Valerie sat up, curious. Tessie was now looking at Violet and Anna too. Violet looked between the two girls and shrugged. "When we were separated from the rest of you guys a while back, me and Anna had made an oath; _**never, ever split up**_ **.** In Anna's case, this goes both literally and metaphorically." "Get it? 'Cause I'm a banana?!" Anna laughed, hopping on to Violet's palm and smiling.

"I see..." Valerie said, helping her three friends off the floor. "Well, none of the boys will be back for at least another hour, so what should we do?" The girls pondered for a moment, with Tessie snapping her fingers a few seconds later.

"Oh!" she realized. "We can play with that stuffed panda bear I saw the other day! I think I left it in Manzini's office, though... let me go check!" Tessie trotted up the stairs and exited the basement excitedly, as the other girls sat on floor and waited for her. However, after ten whole minutes, Tessie hadn't came back. "... Where did she go?" Anna asked, a little concern in her voice. The girls trudged up the stairs and entered Manzini's office. She wasn't in there.

"... Captain? Have _**you**_ seen Tessie?" Valerie asked. "She said she came in here, but..."

Manzini removed his reading glasses and shook his head. "I'm sorry, girls. She never came in here. I was just organizing some files the whole time, but I never saw her. Are you sure she said she'd be in here...?"

"Yes, we're positive!" Valerie reiterated, ducking underneath his desk. Manzini shrugged. "I really don't know, girls. Come, I'll help you look for her." The girls exited the dimly lit office, all looking a little nervous. "... Where did she go...?" they asked themselves.

 _At The Doctor's Office..._

Nat was reading one of thirty seven of his treasured superhero comic books in the waiting room. He wasn't really sure what was taking the doctor so long, considering that he was one of the only patients there that morning. Of course, out of excitement, Nat had wet his superhero costume once again, not even caring at this point. After all, if you wet yourself as much as _**he**_ does, even in public, after a while it stops effecting you. Plus, Nat thinks it's funny.

"Nat Nerd! The doctor's ready to see you!" someone called from across the white hallway. Responding, Nat closed his comic book and hopped up from his seat, heading towards the room the voice called from.

Hopefully, he could get this problem taken care of so his friends will stop pestering him so much about it. Yes, Nat thought it was funny, but his friends had always been kind of forceful on him, especially with the wetting situation. However, it had little to no effect on Nat personally, but at least after this he could control it a little better.

Nat stepped into the room, blocking his eyes from the light that reflected on his glasses, causing a huge glare. "Hi, doctor- _**?!**_ " Nat's mouth gaped open suddenly (similar to the way he did in the movie, when Tangerine made that sarcastic comment about them not having mothers), as who his doctor was was none other than Greaser Greg!

"What are _**you**_ doing here?!" Nat questioned in slight terror, staring at Greg in total confusion.

Greg giggled, waving at Nat whilst wearing an oversized, white doctor's coat. He was also wearing a stethoscope around his neck. "Hey, Nat! Beat it for a couple more minutes, will ya? I'm tryin' to complete a separate examination!" In the room as well, Greg motioned towards Tessie.

Tessie was struggling in a chair adjacent to Greg, as he had put zip wires around her wrists and ankles to ensure she wouldn't escape. She looked very annoyed and flustered, trying to break free. "How many times do I have to _**tell you**_ **, Greg?!** No more examinations!" She grunted as she shifted her arms and legs against the legs of the chair. Greg, holding up his clipboard, shook his head.

"But **_I'm_** the doctor here, aren't I, Tessie?" Greg teased, chuckling even more. For several minutes, Nat watched silently as Tessie and Greg argued back and forth to each other, seemingly forgetting that he was even there. Finally, Nat stepped inside the room and cleared his throat, trying to break off the bickering. "Um, guys? How were you even allowed _**in here**_?"

Tessie and Greg stopped abruptly, looking at each other wide-eyed. Tessie raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... how _**did**_ you get in here, Greg? You kidnapped me earlier by putting me into a brown bag, so of course **_I_** couldn't see anything." Nat and Tessie stared blankly at Greg.

"Erm... well, ah'm a greaser, so whaddaya expect? Look, I didn't break no laws er nothin', I just threw the real doctor in that closet right there, took care of a few other patients earlier, who actually looked worse after I was done with 'em, and impersonated a doctor... oh, and I threatened the nurse, too." Tessie looked more surprised than Nat now, shaking her head in frustration. "Greg... those are _**all**_ crimes! Wait'll I tell Manzini!"

"At any rate, **_I'm_** the doctor," Greg repeated, trying to compose himself. "And ** _as_** doctor, I order you to take off your dr-"

Before Greg had even finished his statement, Tessie immediately reacted by breaking off all four zip wires and punched him right in the face.

" _ **TAKE THAT, YOU WEIRDO!**_ "

" _ **OWWW!**_

Greg fell with a loud thud on the floor, his eyes now spirals. His face also had visible scratch marks, which Tessie decided to give as an added bonus. Now, Nat was ( _ **once again**_ ) wetting himself, this time out of fear and not pleasure. Tessie panted, her fist still in the air.

"... Nat, you need to get a new doctor." "Right..." Nat responded slowly, backing up a few paces.

Later, Tessie had returned home and explained to the girls and Manzini what happened. Manzini ended up punishing Greg later (after the police had escorted him to the shop), and told him that he was to be punished for three whole days, beginning the next day. While this was going on, Nat had visited three other doctors, who all had no idea what was triggering Nat's wetting scenes.

As a result, they gave him some medicine that was supposed to help him out in some way. It just made him crave chocolate. "... _**! This is yummy!**_ " Nat exclaimed, chomping like crazy.

 _And now for the After Chapter Theater!_

 **Nat:** Thanks everyone, for reading my chapter! Bye bye!

 **Tessie:** Hey, Greg! I just had a crazy thought.

 **Greg:** Oh yeah? What's that? **_Me_** not getting revenge on **_you_** after I'm done servin' mah lame punishment?!

 **Tessie:** Oh, don't be a baby. Anyway, what if you examined _**Nat**_ instead of **_me?_**

 **Greg: ... (internally self destructing)**

 **Nat:**... Um... is he okay?

 **Tessie:** I think I traumatized him.

* * *

Author's Note: Three is complete! :D This was, by far, the most fun chapter I wrote so far for this particular story. I know some of the characters stole a little of Nat's spotlight for his chapter (especially some of the girls *cough cough* **_Tessie_** and Greg), but that's just one of the ways the characters like to mess with him. Plus, he'll get a lot of attention in the other chapters as well. :D

Now, about the thing I wanted to explain: remember in the Q and A section of 'The Garbage Pail Kids Movie: The Continuation' where Nat mentions a character named Lois Lamebrain? Well, I was making a reference to the GPK cartoon, which can be found on both Dailymotion and YouTube! :D

If you want to see the episode Lois was in, check out episode 7 titled 'Supernerd'. Nat appears in this cartoon and episode as well, as well as Greaser Greg (though I forgot the episode he was in...).

In the cartoon, there are very notable differences between the live-action movie Nat Nerd and cartoon Nat Nerd; for one, Nat's voice is different in the cartoon (a little higher pitched and clearer-sounding), and he actually never wets himself... like, at all, which is great. Also, he just generally seems more 'on the ball' than his live-action movie counterpart, and actually does heroic things (i.e. saves Lois twice in the aforementioned episode).

However, I really like both Nat Nerds a lot. :D Check out the cartoon if you want to get a fresh look on Nat's character. Thank you guys, you're awesome and so supportive, and see you in a few days for Windy's chapter! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Windy Winston's Chapter

Author's Note: _Alternate Title:_ 'Windy Saves Phil by Teaming up With Barbie!' ... Okay, this is getting out of hand. XD

I can't believe we're already on chapter 4! These stories are getting easier and easier to write! :D And thank you so much for always helping me get more confident about the chapters I write. And you're totally welcome for these stories. You guys are awesome! :D

Also, I loved the comments about how mad Ali Gator's gonna get at Greaser Greg when he hears about what he tried to do. Honestly, he should have just kicked Nat Nerd out of the room, 'cause now he's a witness to the crime! :O (Not to mention the several other crimes he committed that same morning... XD) Let's just say Greg should brace his toes for impact!

So now it's Windy Winston's chapter. This chapter is actually interesting because this is taking place while Nat's chapter was going on. Remember in the beginning where it was mentioned that Foul Phil had forcefully dragged Windy back to the toy store for another stuffed giraffe? Well, that's gonna be this chapter. As an added bonus, Phil might let a few things slip about what Ali told him about that rehab center...

I like to think of Windy as the really outgoing type, possibly the most of the whole group (next to Ali Gator). I can also see him as a total optimist and go-getter with a decent amount of patience, considering how well he was able to handle certain situations in the movie (i.e. saving Ali from the bikers, not getting annoyed at Phil when he ate too much during the camp fire scene, etc.).

He even seems pretty goofy, considering some of his lines from the movie. Example below:

 **Tessie:** He seems distracted by something.

 **Nat:** Yeah, a girl!

 **Valerie:** Well it isn't me, _**that's**_ for sure.

 **Ali:** That's... Tangerine.

 **Windy:** Besides that girl, what else is on your mind?

 **Dodger:** You.

 **Windy: _Me?_**

 **Dodger:** Well, _**all**_ of you.

That scene's funny. (I have too many favorite scenes that I keep remembering randomly!) So let's see Phil and Windy interact more in this chapter. Here's chapter 4, everyone! :D

* * *

"Hrm... I don't think it's open yet, Phil," Windy Winston muttered, looking up at a worn out sign pasted on the front door of the giant toy store.

"It's only nine thirty, and it opens at ten. Oh well, looks like we'll have to break in. 'Cause if we don't hurry up, we'll miss out on hearing about whether Nat fixed his stupid wetting problem or not! Let's go!" Foul Phil nodded, waddling close behind Windy as they snuck to the back of the gigantic building.

When they got to the back, they hopped over a wrought iron fence and attempted to open the latch on the steel black door. It didn't open, as there were multiple locks attached to the silver handle, with different kinds of keyholes reserved for each one. "Aww, man! Come on," Windy moaned, scratching his head. "Now I'm a little baffled."

He backed up, observing the door as Phil wandered around the lot they were now in. Finally, he got frustrated.

"Just break through the glass or something already!" Phil whined, tapping his tiny foot impatiently. "You did that before with an ATV, right?" "Yeah, but we don't have those anymore," Windy recalled, remembering when he and his friends took that large fall off a cliff about six months ago. "Let's see..."

Just then, Windy gazed up and saw a giant glass window. "Oh! We can break in using _**that**_!" he cheered, grabbing a fractured rock off the ground and flinging it directly towards the window. It crashed, and Windy and Phil ran for cover behind a discarded tarp in the back of the lot. Windy got back up first and pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeeeaaah! I knew that would work! Let's head in!"

Phil tagged along behind Windy as they climbed up about ten feet and entered inside the building. When they fell on the other side, they landed in a vat of assorted stuffed animals in a net. Phil started hopping up and down, liking the way the white, thinly-stretched net was bouncing. "Whee! Is **_this_** where you found giraffe daddy?" "Nah," Windy replied, shaking his head a little. "Me and Ali found it somewhere else. C'mon, I'll show ya!"

The two Kids navigated through the aisles, every now and then getting side tracked and playing around with some toys.

Windy picked up the same whoopee cushion he was using the first time he and his friends went to FAO Schwartz. (He also did it when it was just him and Ali, the last time he came.) Windy squeezed the air-filled pink bag multiple times, squealing in excitement as the air blew out a funny noise that resembled a fart.

"Ha ha! Hey, Phil, ain't this funny? ... _**?!**_ " When Windy had turned around, he saw that no one was behind him, as Phil had been blindly wandering the entire store! He was now all the way on the other side, still intently searching for what they came for: the stuffed giraffe mommy.

"... _**PHIL**_! Where the heck did you _**go**_?" Windy asked, a little panicky. He re-observed his surroundings in front of him, to make sure he hadn't gone crazy or missed him somehow. Windy wasn't the type to get nervous easily, but if you add getting-your-youngest-friend-lost-in-a-huge-building-that-could-take-days-to-find in the equation, it's sure to cause a little extra stir.

Windy turned away from his favorite playing spot and walked down the central aisle, glancing on either side of him, hoping Phil was there or would reply. He called out to him again as he walked, louder than before. " _ **PHIL!**_ " he called again, getting ready to run back the way he came and search outside.

"... I'm here!" Phil called from an area. Windy's eyes widened hearing Phil's voice, then his body digressed from an incoming panic attack.

Windy turned around, but didn't see Phil in sight. "Where are ya?!" he asked, flinging his head in one direction, then another. After a strange pause, Phil called out again. "... I wanna play hide and seek with you! Can you find me...?"

Even though Windy could hear him, Phil's voice still sounded faint enough for him to be all the way across the store. Windy shook his head, stomping down a dimly lit aisle next to the middle one. "Phil, I ain't playin' games! Come out here, now!"

"Aww!" Phil groaned disappointedly. Windy expected Phil to reveal himself at any moment, but that never happened. "... Hey...! Ugh... help! ... I'm stuck!" Phil said, a little fright in his voice. "Help! I'm drowning in adorable animals!"

"Don't worry, I'm comin'! Where are ya?!" Windy asked again, studying the whole scene for a possible sign that Phil would show him. "... Ahmph ofa hurr!" Phil muffled incomprehensibly. Windy's eyes widened. He had to find Phil, right now!

Abruptly, Windy remembered that Phil had obviously came here for one purpose and one purpose only: to find his 'giraffe mommy'. Of course, Windy knew exactly where that section was, but the only problem was that it was all the way across the store. If he was going to save Phil from drowning in cute animals, he had to run...

... Or use a Barbie-themed tricycle that was sandwiched between a helmet and knee pads adjacent to him.

Swiftly, Windy clicked the helmet's buckles together and swung a leg over the seat of the tricycle. He reached down as quick as he could and jerked the kick stopper up, allowing the bike to move smoothly during a ride now. He put his sneakers against the pedals and flew through the rest of the aisle.

He navigated carefully through the pathways, being cautious to dodge any obstacles in his way. (Such as loose toys, porcelain dolls, scattered books, etc. He learned from Dodger, of course.) A few minutes later, he was at the end of the store. (Er, beginning in everyone else's case. They had snuck in from the back before.)

Now, Windy looked up to see several different stuffed giraffes encased in a rubber box. They were all at least seven feet high, and they were totally hug-able. Windy counted ten of them, and all of them were cute and fluffy. He could still hear Phil struggling through the fluff, which quickly got Windy's attention.

"Hold on, buddy!" he yelled, hopping right off the tricycle and into the giraffe pit of doom with his friend.

"... Hey! I just got an idea!" Phil yelled cheerfully suddenly, with Windy giving him a bizarre look.

"... What?"

"If we survive this, we can go visit Ali at that creepy place!"

"Oh, you mean the rehab place."

"Yeah, that place! I heard it was really scary!"

"... Did Ali tell ya that?"

"Yeah! He said something about being able to get toes out of electrocution."

"Wait, _**what**_ did he say?!"

"I guess the people electrocute them for eating toes, but I'm thinking that they do it just because or somethi _ **ng HEY! THEY HAVE A SALE ON PANDA BEARS!**_ "

Phil easily hopped back out the pit of giraffes, running all the way across the store to the first place they fell in with the assorted stuffed animals. Windy was awestruck. "Hey! If you could do that the whole time, why didn't you just get out of it in the first place?! And I thought you wanted the giraffe!" Windy motioned towards the identical looking giraffes.

"No! Panda! I want Panda now! Panda _**mommyyyyyy!**_ " "Oh my gosh..." Windy got up out of the bin and landed on his knees. He shook his head in disapproval. "We've gotta tell Captain about that rehab. Now I'm a little concerned..." he muttered.

" _ **PAAAAANDAAAAA!**_ " "Be quiet, Phil!"

 _Time for the After Chapter Theater!:_

 **Windy:** Thanks, guys! I hope you enjoyed my awesome chapter. I'm more heroic than Nat now, and **_he's_** supposed to be the superhero type!

 **Nat:** Hey!

 **Phil:** And now I have a new panda mommy! Yaaay!

 **Windy:** You could have had a _**fried alligator**_ too if you hadn't told me that important information about the rehab! This is like the State Home For The Ugly all over again! Except this time it's just Ali...

 **Phil:** If a panda and a giraffe had a baby, then they had created a new species called Phil!

 **Windy:** Oh my God, Phil, will ya just concentrate?!

* * *

Author's Note: We've finished number 4! So now that Windy is aware of the possible danger at the rehab, it's up to him to let Manzini know! So next up, we have Tessie's chapter, and she's gonna be visiting Ali at the rehab center, and we'll finally see more of what the heck Ali is dealing with exactly.

I think I got some questions before, too, but I'll need a little time to look back through the reviews and find them. I'll post them for next chapter if I find any! :D

Thank you guys always for the kind, kind words you always give to me. I'll see you in the fifth chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Messy Tessie's Chapter

Author's Note: _Alternate Title:_ 'Tessie Eats a Cat and Beats up a Mustache' ...! Oh my God.

Hi, everyone! (Heh, I'm posting at a weird time for this chapter. This is because my internet access tomorrow will be a little sidetracked, so I figured I'd just post now!) :D

We're halfway through the fan fiction, and it's time for Messy Tessie's chapter! :D You guys are really gonna like this chapter a lot. Now, we get to see what Ali and the biker have been up to while cooped up in the crazy rehab center.

Now, I don't want this to seem like **too much** of a deja vu scenario between the State Home For the Ugly situation and the rehab one, so later in the fanfic you'll see some differences that'll contribute to making it slightly harder for the gang to get them out of there.

Without further ado, let's get into five! :D

* * *

It's been a decent amount of time since Messy Tessie saw Ali Gator last, and she was starting to miss him a lot... okay, maybe not a lot.

 _ **Immensely.**_

Even though she and Ali were never technically a couple, she still really didn't like the idea of her having to wait to see him for more than a couple more days. She probably couldn't even last the next _**hour**_!

It wasn't only that, though. She also didn't like the idea of him being trapped in place he wasn't used to, and on top of it, he didn't have any friends (or toes) to help him out! Sure, it was for his own good, but the rest of the gang could at least make an **_effort_** to go visit him! I mean, what if he got jumped by a crazy patient or something?!

She glanced up from her crude drawing she was working on and saw her friends going off and doing their own thing, as if they figured that throwing Ali in a rehab would solve itself when he came back.

After five more minutes of day dreaming and careful thinking, Tessie finally stood up from off the floor and walked up the basement stairs. "... Yo, Tessie! Where ya goin', girl?" Greg snarked. Tessie whipped her head around midstairs, shooting Greg a hard look. "... I'm not talking to you," she muttered through gritted teeth. "And anyway, I'm going to visit Ali- something that **_you_** guys should do as well."

Greg tilted his head, confused. "What are ya talkin' about, chica? We tried to get a hold'a him on the phone yesterday and today after we found out Phil did-"

"It was fun!" Phil interrupted, squeezing his new stuffed panda, alongside the giant giraffe on the opposite side of him. Greg rolled his eyes, landing them back on Tessie. "Well, it didn't work. The rehab assistants kept hemming and hawing and asking if we could call back later." Tessie raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Wow. That's weird," she proclaimed, putting a finger to her chin curiously.

Greg nodded. "Yeah, well, we figured if we couldn't talk t' him on the phone, then obviously it would be a bad idea to go visit him in person, am I right? Besides, this is _**Ali**_ we're talkin' about, Tes. The same guy who got drunk at 'The Toughest Bar in The World'? The same guy who's been leadin' us **_into_** danger for years and has always gotten us back out? Seriously, girl, he can handle a freakin' **_rehab clinic_**."

Tessie shook her head. She had to admit, Greg **_did_** mention some pretty good points. But if the assistants were acting **_that_** strangely about people calling to merely have a conversation with their friend, whom they're understandably worried about (and quite honestly, should be expected by them), then something was _**definitely**_ wrong.

"...Well... I'm going anyway, and I'll find out what's going on! You'll see!" Without saying anything else, Tessie trudged up the wooden basement stairs, not bothering to look back.

 _Thirty Two Minutes Later, At The Rehab Clinic:_

After Tessie briefly explained her yearn to see Ali again to Captain Manzini, whom was in his office when she asked (he's been in his office a lot, hasn't he?), he agreed to let her go visit Ali for a half an hour at the rehab. He told her he couldn't come, however, since he was busy with some mysterious-looking files that Tessie happened to take a sneak peak at, so he lent her a walkie-talkie instead so they could keep in constant contact.

"*Bzzzt* I'm here, Captain! *Bzzzt*," Tessie's static sounding voice echoed through the sound waves of the walkie-talkie. Almost immediately, Captain Manzini buzzed a reply. "*Bzzzt* Alright, Tessie. Be careful... and be sure to fill me in regularly. *Bzzzt*," Manzini reminded Tessie, with her nodding her head determinedly in silent response.

Tessie rested the device to her side. She was now standing across the street, discerning the colossal sign that was embedded in the white building in her path. It read the words 'Dr. M.'s Rehabilitation and Regimen Center' in dark, calming purple letters.

She breathed in a big breath, staring ahead nervously. She had hoped that nothing had gone terribly wrong, and _**that**_ was the reason the workers wouldn't let her or her friends talk to Ali.

She looked both ways before (jay walking) across the street, and entering the boring looking building from the side door. Once inside, she noticed a completely different mood change from her environment just a few seconds ago.

In this place, everywhere you looked, there were calming pictures of green plants and poems about hope. To the back of her head, she perceived a giant paper with a picture of a toe with a red prohibition sign going through it. Tessie gulped. These people must've been specialized for specifically toes or something. How did Manzini even **_know_** that? He's a wizard, sure, but still!

In contrast to her surroundings outside, it was a lot louder and more chaotic. There was constant traffic and it was pouring rain. The noise would have been unbearable after a good few minutes, even with her naturally-loving obnoxious noise, as a Garbage Pail Kid. Tessie was starting to get a little uncomfortable, she realized. Even so, she still had to go see how Ali was doing.

She brought her walkie-talkie to her mouth again. "*Bzzzt* Tessie here, Captain. I'm in the rehab center. I'll update again soon. *Bzzzt*."

Waiting for a response, the Captain talked into the device from the other line. "*Bzzzt* Okay, sounds fine. *Bzzzzt*."

Tessie brought her device back down and strode up to the oak desk table, standing on her tippy toes once she got there so she could see the secretary's face better. She leaned against the counter top, eyeing the large paper in front of her intently.

"Um, excuse me?" she asked, wiping her nose with her soft pink sleeve. A woman at the desk, who had a large, worn-out newspaper enshrouding her face, quickly set it back down to meet her eyes with Tessie's.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice a little raspy. Tessie took a quick glance around the room before answering, noticing that no one else was there. There weren't even any people sitting in the chairs.

Tessie gave a slight, wide-eyed, red flag look in secret before turning her head back around. "Ah! Sorry about that," she giggled nervously, noticing the lady's face not changing. "Um... I just wanted to see my friend Ali Gator for a little bit? Do you know where he is?"

An unexpected silence commenced, with Tessie looking behind her after a few awkward moments, wondering if the lady was looking at something. "... What's wrong?" Tessie asked. The lady broke out of her trance upon hearing this, suddenly bringing her hands to Tessie's shoulders. Her demeanor was very different from before, now sweating a little and wide-eyed.

"Kid, listen," she whispered, her eyes darting from left to right. "... First of all, your alligator friend is *bleeping* crazy! He literally shoved a food processor down Dr. Mustache's throat when he tried to feed him something other than toes. Then, he shoved his _**lightning stick**_ down Dr. Mustache's throat when he tried to punish him with something other than his lightning stick! So if you're wondering why we haven't been letting you or your friends talk to him, it's because we can't get him to _**calm down**_."

She coughed, then continued. "Second, I hate my job. I honestly do. So ya know what? If you really wanna see your friend so bad, you can take my job as secretary and calm him down yourself, because... quite honestly, we've never had an **_alligator_** as a patient before, as ridiculous as that sounds. So here-" -she took off her white lab coat and handed it to Tessie- "-I'm outta here."

With that, the sales lady ran out the room, yelling "I'm free! I'm *bleeping* **_free!_** " Tessie stared at her blankly, trying to figure out what just happened. Just then, Manzini buzzed back in. "*Bzzzt* Tessie! What's the update? Are you with Ali yet? *Bzzzt*." Thinking of a response silently, Tessie slowly brought the walkie-talkie up to her ear.

"*Bzzzzt* ... No, but i just got a new job. *Bzzzt*."

Ten minutes later, after successfully eating a cat for no apparent reason (a Kit Kat, I mean... it was lying on the desk counter) and calling some random people on the glossy, black telephone, Tessie suddenly remembered why she was even there in the first place. "That's right, Ali!" she screamed, running down the long, dark hallway. Her running was short-lived, though, because on her way she ran into something big. And girly.

"Waah!" she yelled, falling flat on the floor. She rubbed her head, looking up at what she ran into. "... _**?!**_ Hey! You're one of the bikers!" she exclaimed, mucus flowing from her nose. "Why are you here? Where's Ali?" The biker waved his hand in the air dismissively. "... Oh, he's fine. He **_really_** knows how to handle that mean doctor now."

"... Yeah, what's up with him? Dr. Mustache, I mean?" Tessie asked, tilting her head slightly. The biker shrugged, helping Tessie up. "Well, he likes to electrocute people with this rod he has if we try to eat toes, and Ali couldn't really avoid it the first two days. But then he just started smuggling them inside his room with the help of Windy." "Winston?!" Tessie's mouth was wide. When, and how, did Winston even give Ali extra toes...?

"Well, never mind it now. Come on, wanna help Ali beat up the doctor?" Tessie's horror quickly vanished, realizing soon she would be reunited with Ali. A smile lit up her face. "Alright! Let's go!" The biker allowed Tessie to ride on his back, and they darted for the last room at the end of the hall.

" ** _RAAAAAAAAAAR!_** " Ali exclaimed, attacking Dr. Mustache with his own lightning rod. The other patients were watching in horror, including number 6. Just then, Tessie and the biker entered the room. Tessie's face immediately lit up. " _ **OHMIGODHEYALIHOLDONLEMMEGETTHISGUYFORYA!**_ " she squealed so fast that Ali couldn't even understand her, but nonetheless was excited to see her.

She immediately jumped off the bikers' back and kicked the doctor in the face. His eyes were now spirals, and he was down for the count. "... Oh my goodness... this alligator's tougher than I thought..." he moaned, rolling over on his back. Tessie happily trotted over to Ali's side, kissing him on the cheek. (Which, of course, followed by a huge blush courtesy of Ali.)

"Ali! I'm so happy to see you!"

"... Uh... heh hehe... hey, Tes! Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Honestly? I have no clue."

"Oh. Well, what've you guys been doing?"

"Nothing, really. It's a total mess without you there."

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

"AlsoGregtriedtoliftmydressafterkidnappingme."

" ** _GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEG!_** "

 _And now for the After Chapter Theater!_

 **Tessie:** Thanks for reading! And now we're halfway through!

 **Violet and Anna (at the same time): When are _we_** **getting some spotlight?!**

 **Tessie:** Right after Greg's chapter, don't worry!

 **Greg:** Oh, no. I am so dead when Ali finishes rehab.

 **Ali:** ** _Y'ER DARN RIGHT Y'ER DEAD!_**

 **Greg: URK!**

 **Tessie:** See you!

* * *

Author's Note: We're halfway through already! Thank you guys so much! :D In the next chapter, Greg's gonna get some spotlight because it's his chapter! And don't worry, Violet, Anna, and Valerie haven't been forgotten either! :D

As always, see you soon, and thank you so much, guys! Appreciate the support, always! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Greaser Greg's Chapter

Author's Note: _Alternate Title:_ 'Greg Pretends To Be A Nazi and Valerie Wastes Food For No Reason'.

It's time for Greg to have some more spotlight in chapter 6! :D In this chapter, we'll get to see him act as the replacement leader for Ali, who isn't coming home just yet (though he beat up Dr. Mustache, he recovered quickly and is keeping Ali there for another 3 days. Tessie was kicked out, unfortunately. Muahahaha!)

*Ahem* On a brighter note, though, we'll get to figure out a sudden mystery we discovered last chapter: how Windy was smuggling toes for Ali! Hmm, I wonder who was responsible for that...

Also, Dodger is in this one too. Sorry for leaving him out lately, I almost completely forgot about him! Oh well, here we go for six! :D

* * *

"Urgh..." Greaser Greg grumbled, sitting with his arms crossed in Manzini's office corner. After Tessie had told him what happened (*refer to Nat Nerd's chapter), Manzini had scolded and told Greg that he were to be punished until Ali came back from rehab. Of course, Greg thought this was completely unfair.

The punishment in mind included the following:

1.) Sitting in the corner for a half an hour each day,

2.) No going out at all,

3.) No TV or candy. (Well, maybe that was a given- Manzini normally didn't let _**any**_ of the Kids do this one.)

Yeah, to Greg... this _**super**_ sucked.

With Ali gone, Greg knew that, of course, he would be second-in-command. It was just natural it would be him: Windy was too easy going, Valerie was too uptight and loud-mouthed, Tessie was too serious and girly, Phil was the youngest so it would just be weird, Violet and Anna had more of a 'Those Two Girls' type of thing going on, and Nat was just... Nat.

However, Greg was the most like Ali, and therefore would be a stellar substitute. But being punished the entire time didn't allow a lot of opportunities to show off your exceptional leader skills. Greg continued to sigh loudly in the corner, until Manzini had had enough.

He set his reading glasses down, narrowing his eyes at Greg from his desk. "Now Greg, I know your upset, but you must drop your attitude, mister. I'm not going to have you berate and harass the children like that anymore. From now on, when you get too violent, you will get punished."

"Pbbt, whatever, _**captain**_ ," Greg snorted, rolling his eyes. Manzini sighed and went back to his book. He lit up suddenly after a few moments. "Oh, that's right! I need to get my potions set up- Dodger is coming today."

Though still agitated, Greg was curious on the subject of Dodger being absent the past week. "Yeah... what's up with that kid?" he asked. Manzini scooted out of his seat and walked out of the room for a moment. "Hold on, I'll explain," he called back.

A minute later, Manzini walked back in with a cauldron and an assortment of miniature bottles, including the one that allowed Dodger and Manzini access to Pandora's Vault before. Greg stared on in confusion as Manzini set the contents down and turned to him.

"I told Dodger, the day Ali was sent for rehab, to take a break from the shop for the week in order to brush up on his spell conjuring skills. I'm meeting with him today in order to see how much progress he has made. That's why I've been in my office so often lately- I was trying to write down some new spells for him to try."

"Ohhh. Yeah, I was wonderin' about that," Greg nodded. "So whatcha gonna teach 'em today, eh?" Manzini ruffled his brows, trying to recall what he had planned for. "... Ah, yes! I wanted to teach him an especially hard spell- a teleportation spell." "... Huh? How's that even possible?" Greg questioned rudely, narrowing his brows in suspicion. Manzini giggled unexpectedly.

"Oh, Greg, **_anyone_** can do this stuff. It just requires the right mind set and lots and lots of practice and repetition. Adults aren't lying when they say 'practice make perfect'. It really does work- but you have to make a habit of what you are trying to accomplish. If you only do it once or twice, you can't expect automatic results. That's impossible and a foolish way to think. And most people don't have this mindset or are open to learning- that's why you don't see many wizards on this planet."

"... But haven't you _**always**_ been an adult? I mean, that's what you told Dodger..." Greg recalled, thinking back a year before when he and the gang first encountered Captain Manzini. Manzini shook his head quickly, his calmness thinning (just like his hair line.) "That's not the point!" Manzini clamored.

"Hey, Captain!" Dodger called out avidly, waving as he entered the poorly lit office. Manzini greeted Dodger by walking over and grabbing his shoulders. "Hello, my boy." Manzini observed Dodger's face closely. He looked really happy, his cheeks slightly pink. "Well, judging by your face, it seems that the spells have been boding well for you, huh!"

"They have!" Dodger said, holding up the ' ** _Really_** Black Magic' book in the air. Manzini had lent it to him so he could try out the spells instead of just reading about them. "Actually, I-"

"Hold on just a minute," Manzini interrupted, grunting slightly as he grabbed the cauldron off the top of his desk. "You can *urgh*! Tell me all about how your training's been going once we head outside. We'll practice out there so we don't break anything in the store." "Sure, Captain!" Dodger responded brightly, helping Manzini by lifting some other things from the desk.

Manzini turned to Greg on his way out. "Greg, you are dismissed," he announced. "... Well, it's about time," he murmured, stretching his legs and arms. "And don't say it like you're my teacher or whatever."

Manzini ignored this and was about to head out the door when Greg stopped him. "... Wait..." he said slowly, a grin forming on his face. "... So you're gonna be outside the whole time, am I right?"

"Yes..." Manzini answered slowly, not sure what Greg was getting at. "... And we're gonna be, ahem, 'inside' the whole time too, correct?"

Manzini smirked, realizing what Greg was thinking. "Trust me, Greg, if you try to sneak out... I'll know." With that, Manzini and Dodger exited the room, leaving Greg by his lonesome. "... Yeah, right!" Greg stuck his tongue out, snickering. "I can get past an old man, even if he's a wizard!"

Back in the basement, the Kids were committing chaos all around them. Streamers were flying everywhere and toys were being thrown around. It was _**really**_ disorganized around here without Ali. Greg brought his fingers to his mouth and blew, creating a whistle that silenced the room, like Windy does sometimes.

"Hey, everyone! We're gonna sneak out an' have some fun!" Greg announced bluntly, causing a couple of the Kids to murmur to themselves, confused. Valerie crossed her arms, a hint of sass in her body language. "Uh, aren't you supposed to be **_punished_** for the time being?" she asked.

"Yeah. So?" Greg growled, turning to the others. "Come on! We won't be long! And what's the worst that can happen...?"

"Getting sent back to the State Home For The Ugly...?" Nat suggested innocently.

Greg made a disapproving face in his direction. "Nat... you be quiet. Come on, guys, let's go!"

 _After Successfully Sneaking Out With The Help of Violet's Blinding Rays on Manzini and Dodger Temporarily, The Kids Went To McDonald's:_

" ** _These nuggets are soooo good!_** " Valerie crunched, sitting at one of the tables. Greg smiled proudly, standing just outside the play area (this McDonald's was one of the one's with the indoor playground.) "See? I told you I'm good at making leader decisions. I couldn't find any parties, so I thought this was the next best thing." "Totally!" Windy seconded, sliding down the red slide in the play area.

Most of the children were in the play area, while Valerie and Greg were in the restaurant part. It was a good idea to come to a McDonald's- in theory -but this was actually a _**closed**_ McDonald's, so security guards were actually outside in the front as the Kids played. Plus, Dodger and Manzini could go back inside the antique shop at any time and see that the Kids were missing.

"Hey, Greg, don't ya have any plan for if the guards get in here?" Windy asked curiously. Greg retained his cocky smile. "Nah, they won't-"

Just then, a door was heard opening from the front of the room. Greg and Valerie remained frozen. The guards would be in their line of view within seconds. "Run into the play area!" Greg quietly screamed. Without responding, Valerie dashed, along with Greg, into the play area with the others. "Shh, everyone be quiet! It's the guards!" Greg waved. Upon hearing this, the Kids died down the noise and hid inside the play area. Greg and Valerie climbed up the slide.

"... Hey, what's this yellow stuff going down the slide?" Greg asked, scrunching up his face in disgust as he flicked it off. "Did someone spill some apple juice or something?"

"My bad," Nat responded sheepishly, followed by a chorus of ' _ **Ewws!**_ ' by the others.

"... Hey... who left these perfectly good nuggets out here? I don't recall seeing them before..." the Kids heard one of the guard's say. They were completely silent. "Eh, just eat'em," the other guard suggested bluntly. "It's not gonna kill ya, and this way we won't waste 'em." "Darn it, they got my nuggets," Valerie whispered disappointedly. Greg hushed her.

"How are we gonna get outta here?" Windy whispered, uncustomarily nervous. "The guards don't look like they're leaving any time soon!" "They might send us back to the State Home For The Ugly if we get caught!" Tessie whined, sniffling.

Greg suddenly started panicking internally. Of course, he was the leader for the time being, so it was up to _**him**_ to get them out of this mess. Although, their chances of getting out were becoming slim: there were a total of 8 of them, so even if they tried any attacks on the guards, they were bound to catch at least a few of the Kids. Maybe Greg could beat both of them up...! But chances are they had guns.

Maybe they could escape out of the doors! Not likely. Greg had looked out the distorted circular window of the playhouse, and even _**still**_ he could tell they were locked. Was there nothing he could do...?

Suddenly, Windy noticed Greg's worrisome face. "Aw, Greg, calm down! We can get outta this!" he assured, smiling. "Look, there's an air vent up directly above this playhouse. So if I blast the playhouse with a fart, the rest of you guys can climb up and escape! It can't be too hard!" The other Kids nodded in agreement.

Greg remembered what Manzini told him before: 'Practice makes perfect.' There was no way he was a perfect leader yet, but he still couldn't give up. Not for Ali, the Kids, Dodger, Manzini, the bikers, anyone! "Let's go!" Greg cheered.

 _Back At The Antique Shop:_

Soon, the Kids made it back successfully. Greg and the others were able to escape from the guards as planned, sneak back in, and everything was back to normal. Well...

"Hey, Windy... have you been-" Tessie started. "Smuggling toes to Ali? Yeah," Windy confirmed. Tessie widened her eyes. "How?"

"Well, Dodger learned this trick and transported me to-"

"Wait! This was _**Dodger's magic?!**_ "

 _And Now For The After Chapter Theater!:_

 **Violet and Anna: It's our turn!**

 **Greg:** Yeah, you must be excited.

 **Violet:** Can we share a chapter?

 **Greg:** Uh... sure, I guess. I mean, I don't think there's a rule or any-

 **Violet and Anna: _YES!_**

* * *

Author's Note: Whoo! We're on to chapter 7. I can't wait until this chapter, 'cause now we get to focus on two GPKs instead of 1!

I'll see you guys, and thank you so much for reading. Bye, everyone! :D

 **(Update: Whoops, I forgot to answer a question! Sorry about that! Anyway, yes, there will be a third installment of this fanfic, along with two more installments of Monster Maker! :D Don't worry.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Violet and Anna's Chapter

Author's Note: _Alternate Title:_ 'Violet and Anna go Super Saiyan On Us!'

Poor Valerie, she's gonna have to wait one more chapter, 'cause now it's the long-lost duo's turn that mysteriously did not make any appearance in the movie beyond a vague mention of each of their names. You guessed it- it's Violet and Anna's turn! :D

Now, this chapter we're gonna see even more of Ali and the biker (it's a quick flashback to the day before, when Tessie was kicked out *refer to previous chapter), along with Dodger later in the chapter. Since we're gonna be focusing on these two, I want to concentrate on their relationship. Okay, let's go! Lucky number 7! :D

* * *

"... Hey! Why'd ya tie me up?!" Ali Gator spat, flailing his legs as Dr. Mustache rubbed his forehead. The two of them were in the white room, with Ali struggling against the rope Dr. Mustache inflicted on him. Dr. Mustache was staring down at him, arms crossed firmly. "... Listen, Mr. Gator," he gestured calmly, sighing a little, "... you must learn to cooperate with me here."

" _ **Cooperate?!**_ " Ali bellowed angrily, shaking his head. "You were gonna _**kill me**_ with that lightning rod thing!" "Ali, the rod can't kill you, I can assure you," Dr. Mustache held out his hands. "The rod has only killed 2.5 thousand of my patients out of the 2.6 thousand that I've had. The statistics don't lie." Ali's jaw dropped.

" **... That's _most_ of your patients!**"

"Ha ha! That's a good thing, right?"

Now Ali wasn't even mad, just totally baffled at Dr. Mustache's logic. How did it even make sense in his **_head?!_** "... You're a sadist," Ali growled. Dr. Mustache only laughed louder, slapping his knee caps in joy as he caught his breath.

"You think that remark affects me? I've gotten called every name in the book- killer, murderer, demon, tangerine, monster -you name it, I've been called it. I'd give you the PG-13 words, too, but I have no clue what the heck age you are. Seriously, how does a kid have such a deep voice as yours? No, I'm really curious! How many years do you have? No, wait, I've got it! You're... 13?"

Ali would've face palmed if his green hands were free. "... Dude, I'm a _**kid,**_ so obviously I can't be older than twelve, right?" "Yeah, but... it just doesn't make sense! And aren't alligator years different from human years? That means you're technically an adult..."

"No... well, actually... yeah, that's true. Y'er right, man."

"So technically you're both a kid _**and**_ an adult?"

"Yeah... I never really thought about it..."

"... So how come you aren't called 'The Garbage Pail Kid-Adult?"

"I... I don't **_know!_** And... I don't really care. Plus, just 'Garbage Pail Kid' sounds _**much**_ better than the latter ya just suggested."

"... So... hrm... so you-"

"Don't overthink it. I'm still a kid, no matter what," Ali assured, trying to get the doctor to shut up. (By the way, Dr. Mustache thinks that 'Garbage Pail Kid' is just a nickname for Ali, provided by Manzini when he scheduled Ali's appointment. He doesn't know the details.)

"Wait, what were we talkin' about before?" Ali actually got totally sidetracked by all of Dr. Mustache's blabber. Dr. Mustache snapped his fingers after a moment.

"Oh, right! We were talking about-" Just then, Ali karate kicked the doctor right in the abdomen and bolted out the door. "See ya later, sucka!" Ali stuck his tongue out. It turns out while Dr. Mustache was talking, Ali was escaping the rope right in front of him. Ali was always good at multi-tasking. Hence why he was the leader. (Turns out he wasn't sidetracked after all...).

" _ **...Ow...**_ " Dr. Mustache groaned, falling over and curling up in fetal position. His weak spot was always his stomach.

Now, Ali was on his way to his room, where the biker and patient number 4 were. Ali was glad patient _**6**_ wasn't one of his roommates. That guy proved all throughout the week that he was (quite possibly), even _**crazier**_ than Dr. Mustache. (i.e. the entire first impression he made, eating all of the toes Windy stole _**specifically**_ for Ali and the biker on Tuesday, etc.)

"... _**Hey, guys!**_ " Ali yelled, bursting in the room. The biker and patient 4 looked up in unison, curious about Ali's eccentric entrance. "What's up, Al?" the biker asked, simultaneously trying to hide his kittens magazine under his sheets. "Guys, let's get outta here, _**now.**_ You've seen how quick that doctor recovers from stuff!"

"Oh, you beat him up again. Sweet!" Ali and the biker high-fived, with the patient applauding excitedly. "Let's go!"

 _Meanwhile, Back At The Antique Store (Present Day):_

"Hey Anna, pass me the glitter would you?" Violet asked, sprawled out on the floor with the other Garbage Pail Kids. "Sure thing, number 2!" Anna chirped, passing a messy bottle to her friend. "Thanks," Violet smiled.

Manzini had suggested to the kids that since Ali would be home within two days, that it would be a good idea to make Ali a 'welcome home' card. Now, all the GPKs were on the floor, each working on their own little section of a huge scrap of poster board.

"This is comin' out _**good!**_ " Windy nodded, working beside Phil and the giraffe and panda stuffed animals. "My side is the best."

"No way, Windy!" Valerie snapped. " _ **Mine**_ is the best."

"Why do you guys even argue?" Phil chimed in, eyeing the two kids. "No matter what, Ali's gonna like Tessie's side the best. Look, she's even making hearts and everything!" Phil stuck out his tongue playfully.

Valerie sighed. "Yeah, you're right," Valerie laughed, grabbing some more colored pencils from her crayon box. "At any rate, it's coming out good."

After that, the eight Kids worked in silence for a few moments. Violet studied the poster board. It was true, it did seem pleasing to the eye (well, Greg's side could use some work... he was using all dark colors), but...

"... You guys are right, it _**does**_ look pretty... nice, but... I feel like it's missing something..." Violet pondered for a minute. "Anna, come with me. Let's go see if we can find something to add on this." "Okay!" Anna replied, hopping on Violet's hand and leaving the room.

"I think it looks just fine!" Greg argued, smiling confidently. The other GPKs looked down at the scribbles on his side of the poster and shook their heads disapprovingly. "Yeah, but... no, Greg, not your side, anyway." The Kids laughed, except for Greg, who crossed his arms in annoyance.

Back with Violet and Anna, they wandered out the front door of the antique shop and stepped outside. "Where're we gonna find stuff out here, Violet?" Anna asked, confused. "Well, there might be some things in the back of the store we could use on the poster. Like a pretty rock or something! Maybe we'll find a crystal!"

Anna laughed despite herself. "Yeah, we've always been successful when we stick together." She smiled. "This shouldn't be hard!"

With that, the two girls circled to the back lot of the shop. and upon doing that encountered Dodger! "Dodger! Hey, Dodger!" Violet waved, running up to him. Dodger smiled. "Hey, Violet. And hey, Anna! What's up?" Violet noticed that Dodger had a bunch of books and a large cauldron on the ground next to him. "Are you practicing again?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. As the Co-Keeper of you guys, if anything ever happens to Manzini, I need to be prepared to protect you guys. That means I have to memorize and apply these spells." With that, Dodger picked up one of the books and flipped to a page. "See? This spell can summon some rocks!" he exclaimed.

"... Oh! That's _**perfect**_ for what we need. Right, Anna?" Violet looked for support. "Yeah, girl!" Anna agreed. "Team work, girlie girl! We always stick by each other." "Alright, I'll try the spell..." Dodger announced, slowly raising his hands.

He lifted his fingers directly above the cauldron. "... Shoot, what was the rhyme again...?" Dodger murmured to himself. "... Oh yeah!" he remembered. "Formed from minerals, and with time like clocks, turn this potion turn into rocks!"

Almost right on cue, the green mixture inside the potion turned a dark purple, then gray. A light shined out, and after a few seconds, a... _**giant boulder**_ appeared out of no where. Violet, Anna and Dodger were awestruck, staring in silence. "Uh... I said _**rocks ... with an 's'... right?**_ " Dodger scratched his head, baffled at the mysterious rock. "I think I'm still a little rusty."

Violet walked over to the giant rock and gently poked it. It reacted by zapping both Violet and Anna, who was still in Violet's hand. "Whoa! What's going on...?" Violet asked nervously. Anna shrugged, just as concerned. Dodger stood back as another flood of bright light engulfed the two Kids into nothing. Two seconds later, they reappeared... and were totally upgraded!

"Whoa...! Captain's gonna _ **freak!**_ " Dodger shouted, observing the two rainbow-colored girls. "How did that even happen, guys?" "Hey, I don't know... but whatI _**do**_ know is that we can use these rainbow powers to fix up the poster, am I right, Ms. Banana?" "Right!" Anna agreed again. She was also rainbow colored, and a little sleeker and larger than before. Dodger eagerly ran inside to tell the Captain.

After that, Violet and Anna successfully finished the card, but their powers went away soon enough. Manzini couldn't figure out how, exactly, that happened, but he'd said he'd look into it. (Also the boulder is the best character. XD)

 _And Now For The After Chapter Theater!: _

**Violet:** I think this was the best chapter yet!

 **Anna:** Sure was! We're also the best characters.

 **Ali:** No, y'er not! I'm the fan-favorite!

 **Violet and Anna (at the same time): _That doesn't mean you're the best._**

 **Ali:** Uh, ah'm pretty sure it... *ahem*... _**does.**_

 **Valerie: _Hey!_** Have you **_totally forgotten_** that it's **_my_** chapter next?! And why did Violet and Anna have their chapter before mine, anyway? I mean, they didn't even appear in _**the darn movie!**_ Whereas **_I_** was in almost every scene!

 **Greg:** *sigh* So we've got Ms. Grouchy Pants over here next, then what?

 **Valerie: _I'm not grouchy!_**

 **Greg:** Like I was saying...

 **Ali:** I guess we'll find out soon enough! Bye guys!

* * *

Author's Note: We're getting real close now! Ali has successfully escaped the rehab, but for some reason hasn't gone back home yet, even after a full day. Maybe he went to snatch more toes with the biker...?

So Valerie's next, then we've cleared all the Kids! This is gonna be cool. Well, I'll see you again in 3-4 more days! Bye, and thank you for the continued support! :D


	8. Chapter 8: Valerie Vomit's Chapter

Author's Note: _Alternate Title: '_ Valerie Pukes On Everyone Because She Wants To!'

Chapter 8 time! :D This is where we start focusing on the final GPK, Valerie Vomit, and then in the next author's note below, I'll reveal who will be taking over the remaining two chapters before the bonus.

(XD Also, I saw something funny in one of the reviews. Someone noticed that one of the name's that the doctor was called was a 'tangerine'. That was a little easter egg I added in for fun!)

There haven't been too many gross parts in this fanfic (I did this on purpose; I titled it 'The Garbage Pail Cuties', after all), so I'll give some gross parts in this chapter instead. So let's go, chapter 8:

* * *

"Urgh..." Valerie groaned, holding her stomach weakly. Since the past week and a half, even though she never mentioned or showed any signs, her stomach's been acting really bizarre for no reason. When she was with her friends, she was able to take her mind off of it (partly why she never showed any symptoms around them), but right now, since it was the middle of the night, she felt like a balloon ready to pop.

Her stomach kept making the rumblies, disagreeing with the cake that Dodger conjoured up with his new powers after Violet and Anna had fixed up the welcome home card for Ali Gator. Eating cake always made Valerie sick, but it was so good most of the time she didn't care.

However, her stomach hadn't hurt this bad since she got gut-punched in the stomach at the fashion show several months before. And almost right after, she vomited on two people. Which she was proud of, of course. They were the bad people messing with Dodger. But _**boy**_ did it still hurt!

She was trying to control her vomit attacks because 1) She hated cleaning up her own vomit (it usually took at least forty five minutes), and 2) If she started vomiting, she _**wouldn't stop vomiting**_ until it was out of her system for the time being, and vomiting _**hurt**_. Like, really bad. She got lucky at the fashion show when she was done after only two minutes.

Not wanting to disturb anyone else, Valerie slowly got up from the floor (where she was sleeping on Tessie's shoulder) and maneuvered through the room slowly until she made it to the stairs. After she made it to just about the mid-stairs, her stomach growled again, and a sharp pain hit Valerie right in the... well, stomach. The vomit would come up soon.

Once she got to the top step and exited the basement, she started walking faster through the main hall, all the way to the front of the store. She knew there was a waste basket there she could use to throw up in. She successfully made it without even trickling any vomit, surprisingly. Just as she was about to vomit, though-

" _ **HEY, GUYS! I'm BAAAAACK!**_ " Ali cheered, bursting through the front door of the shop. The leader biker followed close behind him, and was holding what appeared to be a dozen boxes with some blood dripping out the sides. It was most likely blood from some toes they obtained.

Shocked by the sudden noise, Valerie had turned from the waste basket and instead vomited all over Ali's face. (Luckily the biker was behind Ali, so he wasn't affected.) "Aww, come on, Valerie!" Ali yelled, wiping the green goo off his face. "You just made me lose my toe appetite."

"Can _**I**_ have them, then?" the biker pleaded, folding his hands together in anticipation.

Ali sighed. "Sure. But only **_five boxes._** The rest are mine."

"Why do you get **_seven_** and I get _**five?!**_ Just do six and six!"

" ** _I_** get an extra box because I got us out of the rehab single-handedly. I was nice for only taking one!"

"Roar!"

"Grr!"

-... Maybe I should've just _**vomited**_ on him to stop his cravings... then he wouldn't even have had to go to the rehab center...- Valerie thought to herself.

As the boys continued arguing, a light was heard being turned on, followed by a familiar British accent saying, "What is all this noise?" Valerie, of course, recognized it as Captain Manzini's.

He walked out of his office (where he had fallen asleep once again) and stopped in his tracks when he saw Ali and the biker arguing. "What on Earth?!" Manzini exclaimed. "Ali! You weren't supposed to be back until morning! You broke out of the rehabilitation center, didn't you?"

"Ah can explain, Captain," Ali assured, holding out his green hands defensively, just as the rest of the Kids emerged from the basement. "What's going on?" Violet uttered, rubbing her eyes with one hand and holding Banana Anna in the other. She gasped when she recognized the green figure, and so did the others.

" _ **ALI! YOU'RE BACK!**_ " everyone yelled simultaneously. (Well, Greg was still a bit nervous, considering the events of the third chapter, so he kind of backed away...)

Tessie skipped over and embraced Ali in a tight hug. "Aw, Ali! You're safe, my toe-loving cutie!" Ali blushed a little upon hearing this, always getting slightly thrown off when Tessie did things like that. (Technically, they were a couple, so he was still getting used to all that lovey-dovey stuff.)

Everyone chatted excitedly for a couple of minutes, until Ali broke the commotion up by waving his hands in the air. "Yeah, I'm glad to see ya guys too, but listen! There's a reason why I broke outta the rehab." Captain Manzini crossed his arms sternly, waiting for Ali's explanation.

"... That Dr. Mustache dude is _**a killer**_! He openly stated to me that he killed a majority of his patients by _**electrocutin' them.**_ He had this... uh, this... weird rod thingy and kept usin' it on us when we tried to eat toes! They need to get a betta discipline system, if you ask me."

The room was now quiet, and the Kids exchanged shocked looks. Manzini was wide-eyed too. Manzini turned to the other Kids. "... Did any of you know about this?" Manzini asked.

Tessie, Windy and Phil nodded. "I was going to tell everyone after I visited Ali... but Ali looked like he had things under control pretty well. I saw him outright beat up that stupid doctor. And it was attractive!" Ali half-smiled at her. (Evidently still a little shy about displaying his emotions publicly.)

Windy nodded. "Well... after Phil told me, I secretly visited Ali at random times afterward... but like Tessie said, he said he was fine. So instead, I brought over some toes for him." "Windy!" Manzini yelled. But Windy just shrugged.

"The dude wanted some toes! Plus, I had Dodger use his magic to help me with that, too. I never told him the specifics, though, but he still agreed to help me." Manzini shook his head in total disbelief. Then he turned and looked down at Phil, who was sitting on the chipped, wooden floor, playing with himself.

"What about you? Why didn't you say anything?" Manzini asked accusingly. "I just forgot," Phil muttered, randomly fiddling with his hands, not looking up at all.

Manzini rubbed his head, the way he always did when he was stressed. "Oh... I cannot _**believe**_ those monsters lied about being a rehabilitation center. A **_rehabilitation center_** , for God's sake! They sounded so convincing... I guess even wizards can be outsmarted sometimes." Manzini walked over to Ali and squatted to his height level.

"Ali, I'm so sorry for all of this. I should have known better to monitor you children after these past events. Oh, how foolish of an idea that was. We're going to go fix this right now. We'll march right in there and give those _**scamming murderers**_ a nice, hard lesson about honesty!"

The Kids cheered excitedly, high-fiving each other in between the excitement. Greg did the same to Ali, who accepted it. (But whispered, " ** _Don't think you're off the hook just yet..._** " right afterward, causing Greg to involuntarily get the chills.)

After the Kids' merriment calmed, Manzini added, "But we're still taking you to a real rehab center after this, though. It's blatantly obvious from the boxes that this man is holding... say, aren't you one of the bikers...?"

The Kids turned to where Manzini was looking. The biker was now sitting in front of the front door, chomping on the toes he and Ali stole earlier. The biker looked up and nodded at Manzini, his mouth full.

Manzini gave an 'okay' gesture and turned to Ali. "But seriously, we need to take care of this toe business." After a beat, the other Kids abruptly screamed 'No!'

"Come _**on**_ , Captain!" Valerie meddled. "Don't make him! He loves toes! You're going to take away something he loves _**completely?**_ " Captain Manzini sighed. "No Valerie, that's not what I was trying to do. When I sent him to the rehab center, I was doing it so he could learn how to _**control**_ his cravings better, not completely stop eating toes. He can eat toes, even though I still don't understand _**why**_ he craves them, but he just needs to learn to moderate himself when eating them."

Valerie smiled. " _ **Ohh**_ , so _**that's**_ what you were- *urp*!" Suddenly, Valerie doubled over, clutching her stomach tightly. "Oh... oh no!" she moaned. "I'm gonna throw up again! Everyone, run!" With that, the other GPKs ran, and sure enough Valerie started vomiting... however, it was a big one this time, so she actually got everyone.

"Ew!" Violet shrieked. "Good thing Munchie Bunchie is staying at Dodger's house while his feet heal, or else it would've taken forever to clean his fur!"

"Gross, I agree. Sorry!" Valerie said to herself, wiping her mouth. "Oh well. Let's just head out like Manzini said!"

"... Not so fast."

Valerie and the other Kids jumped upon hearing this, as did the captain. Right behind Valerie... was none other than Dr. Mustache. He was holding a squirt gun and aiming it right at Ali. "So now I know exactly what you people are... it was obvious you weren't from around here... but I just scoped through a bunch of files in that office over there, and I _**know**_ that you're not from this planet." The Kids, including Ali, shivered.

"So... who's this Dodger you speak of...?" he asked slowly, as the others backed away. "I heard one of you mention he has... powers. Would that include... _**killing powers**_ , perhaps?" "Why do you want to kill people, you weirdo?!" Valerie shouted. Dr. Mustache smirked. "I'll tell you... but right now, let's take out this captain man and the pathetic biker." With that, the doctor whipped out his rod with his free hand and electrocuted both of them.

" ** _AAAAAAHHHH!_** " they both screeched, and fell to the ground unconscious. Ali was staring at the doctor in terror as he laughed maniacally. "What are you **_kids_** going to do now, huh? I already hurt your captain, and your precious Dodger isn't here to use his powers, either! And with one swing of this rod, you will all be doomed! Well, Ali? What now?!"

 _And Now For The After Chapter Theater!:_

 **Valerie:** That was barely a chapter for me! Ali took over half of it!

 **Ali:** You're just jealous.

 **Valerie:** But if this is chapter 8, will everything be solved in nine?

 **Ali:** Maybe, maybe not.

 **Windy:** You're so mysterious, Ali.

 **Ali:** Thanks, I'm that kinda guy.

 **Valerie:** Let's kill that Mustache!

* * *

Author's Note: Whoo! Chapter 8 is complete. Now, for the remaining chapters (minus the bonus) Captain Manzini and Dodger will take over and try to help the Kids defeat Mustache. He might even be a worse opponent than Pandora herself! :O

(Also, thank you to Jean Morry for making me aware of the website InKitt. It's a fun writing website, you guys might want to try it!)

We'll see what happens in the next chapter! See you soon, and Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :D


	9. Chapter 9: Captain Manzini's Chapter

Author's Note: _Alternate Title:_ 'Manzini Finally Gets More Spotlight and Stops Time!'

Hi again, everyone! We're getting very close to the end of the story, so I'm really excited to reveal what's going to happen. :D

In this chapter, it's all about Manzini (except in the beginning), who has to come out of his coma somehow and contact Dodger so he can help him stop the evil and mysterious Dr. Mustache! It's gonna be tough, but it's nothing that a wizard and a half can't handle.

Before we start, though, I got a couple of new questions! :D The first question was about which line from the movie was my favorite. That's a tough one because I like a lot of lines in the movie, but I'd have to say that one of my favorites has to be when the Kids were being taken inside the State Home For The Ugly for the first time, and I swear I heard Ali say, "I'm gonna report you for arresting an endangered species!" XD

The second question was if I could change a scene in the movie, what would I do? Hee hee, well, I wouldn't mind a little fluff going on between Ali and Tessie in various scenes! I also probably would have had the Kids using their gross powers more often.

This is because some of the Kids used them great throughout the movie (Definitely Windy, Tessie, Ali with toes and Greg with his pocket knife), while others could have been more useful (Nat's wetting problem was the running gag, of course, but never served any real purpose and everyone avoided it anyway, Valerie only vomited once and it was actually great... unless you counted the part where she threw up a card, and Foul Phil had to have had the least useful gross powers out of everyone. It's implied a few times that his breath smells bad, but he never actually uses that for anything. His constant 'Daddy!' and 'Mommy!' calls are more pre-dominant than his actual gross trait!)

... Also, during the scene where the Kids were trying to hide the TV from Dodger, I would have played '1 Step, 2 Step' in the background. XD

Thank you very much for the questions! :D Here we go, chapter 9!

* * *

Ali Gator, looking back and forth at his friends frantically, tried to think of some way he could get out of this. It was no use; if the Kids tried to attack Mustache, he would just electrocute them and be done with it, and if they _**didn't**_ do something soon, he would _**also**_ electrocute them! (And possibly squirt them with his squirt gun... why did he bring that, again?)

Ali whirled his head to Manzini, who was still laying on the ground. He looked like he was in a very deep sleep, so it would be a while before he woke up. And Dodger wasn't there...

"Face it, gator boy, you don't have any more options left. It's like a checker's game. You can't make any more moves, so I declare _**checkmate!**_ " With that, Dr. Mustache triumphantly swung his cane in the air and electrocuted all of the Kids, except Ali. Ali quivered in intense fear. Ali wasn't the type to get nervous easily at all, so you _**know**_ it's a bad situation if he's scared.

Thankfully, some of the Kids were still conscious... just jittery from the electricity that was just bestowed upon them. However, some of them had passed out, just like Manzini and the biker. Dr. Mustache stepped over to Ali and kneeled down to his level. "... I wanted to tell you something before I kill you and your friends." Ali glared, trying to stop his body from shaking in front of the doctor. He slowly grinned evilly, edging closer.

"... I wasn't going to tell you this, but it's obvious that you, my alligator friend, are a worthy opponent against someone as clever as myself." Ali smirked, rolling his eyes. " _ **Clever?**_ Ha! I beat you up so bad 'cause _**you're**_ so easy to take down! Also, because ah'm just bad like that."

"Right, right," the doctor muttered sarcastically. "... Either way, I wanted to tell you... my _**motives**_... for killing people." Ali's eyes widened. What the toothpaste was this guy's excuse? "... I kill people... for their toes."

After an awkward silence, Ali processed what the doctor had said. " _ **... You do?**_ " he finally asked, baffled at the doctor's uncanny hypocrisy levels. The doctor nodded solemnly. "I love toes just as much as you do, Ali. If not more. I _**kill**_ for toes... literally. And... my favorite kind of toes just happen to be... **_alligator flavor._** " He giggled sadistically, leaning in.

" _ **... Dude!**_ " Ali backed away, not wanting his _**own toes**_ to be eaten. Of course, when the nine Garbage Pail Kids were on their own planet, before they even met each other, Ali was always getting arrested for biting off other Garbage Pail Kids' toes. But it's not like he ever _**killed**_ people for toes! Sure, he's _**injured**_ people, he grants them, but that's a huge difference!

... Right?

While Ali continued to justify his reasoning internally, Dr. Mustache kept trying to chomp off his toes, with Ali trying to dodge as fast as he could.

 _Inside Manzini's Subconscious..._

Inside his head, Manzini saw himself in the middle of a pitch black room. Manzini was frustrated. He had no way of seeing anything in here, but he knew exactly what was going on in the real world: the Kids were up against their most sleaziest opponent yet, and even though he was not only the Keeper of The Garbage Pail Kids, but one of the world's few _**wizards**_ , he could not do anything about it!

On top of that, even if Manzini could somehow wake up from his coma in time to save the Kids, he couldn't use the ' ** _Really_** Black Magic' book in order to summon the certain spell to stop Dr. Mustache... because he allowed _**Dodger**_ to take it home with him again! And Manzini had never memorized that spell before because 1) it was too difficult, and 2) he never thought he would even need it in the first place. **_And_** Dodger was most likely sleeping at this hour. It was no use, there was nothing he could do at this point...

Or was there?

Manzini suddenly remembered the potion he used for Pandora's Vault was in his office back in reality. He had also conveniently given a sample to Dodger to take home in case he needed to check the Vault. If Manzini could just wake up and get to it quick enough, he could be transported inside the Vault, and from there find a way to wake up Dodger and tell him to conjure the spell...!

Or, you know, he could just call him on the phone really quickly or something... but if both Manzini and Dodger were inside the Vault, no matter what Mustache did to them on the outside, they couldn't be harmed. (Manzini never mentioned this before, but when one enters Pandora's Vault, their physical body is disconnected with their consciousness.) But... how on Earth was Manzini going to wake up? It's not like he could ask the Kids to actually do that...

He would just have to trust that Ali, or at least one of the Kids, could wake him up soon... it was up to them at this point.

 _Back In Reality..._

"Man, cut this out already!" Ali demanded, dodging Mustache's every move. (He learned the fine art of dodging from Dodger himself.) "You can't do this to people, man!"

"Really, I can't?!" the doctor shrieked, chasing Ali all around the room. It seemed like he'd been successfully distracted by the amazing body part known as toes. Ali whipped his head around back at the sleeping captain as he ran for his life. He knew if there was any chance out of this, he needed the captain's help. There wasn't much he and the other Kids could do now, but Manzini was definitely an educated man. If anyone could do something, it was **_him._**

Ali glanced over at the other Kids, trying to discern which Kids were still conscious. Windy was one of the only GPKs awake, and he was the closest to Manzini. A light bulb went off in Ali's head. As he continued to evade in all directions from Mustache like a couple of kids on a playground, Ali motioned for Windy to wake up Manzini by darting his eyes in his direction. After Windy successfully recovered from the electric shock (by farting enough times), he nodded.

Now, Ali made sure to lead Mustache out of the basement so he wouldn't see Windy trying to wake up the captain. Meanwhile, Windy shook Manzini violently, pleading for him to wake up. "Come on, captain!" he whispered hurriedly, turning his head every two seconds to see if Mustache had come back. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake _**up!**_ " After a few seconds, Windy got an idea. "Oh yeah!" he said, remembering how he woke up Dodger in the movie.

With that, Windy unleashed a huge fart right in Manzini's face, almost instantaneously waking him up in response. "... Oh, my goodness!" Manzini gagged, waving the broken air away. "What was that?" He then saw Windy right next to him. "... Oh. That makes sense," he proclaimed. After recovering, Manzini firmly grabbed Windy's shoulders, a serious look on his face.

"Windy, where is Ali?" he asked. Windy pointed up the stairs.

"He's distracting the doctor guy so he won't kill us. Apparently he likes toes just as much as Ali, and that's why he kills people... actually, he wants Ali's toes first!" Manzini processed this, turning around and realizing both of them were no longer in the basement. He revolved his head back to Windy.

"... Okay. Go signal for Ali to lead himself and the doctor back into the basement. This way, I can attack Mustache and leave him temporarily _**and**_ quickly take the Pandora's Vault potion. Once I complete this, I will be transported there, and I will find a way to get Dodger to help us. Until then, you Kids must find a way to get out of here and hide out in the sweat shop temporarily." Windy nodded and went up the basement stairs.

 _Ten Minutes Later..._

Manzini's plan was successful, as Manzini had knocked out Dr. Mustache temporarily and got the Kids to the sweat shop. Manzini looked both ways to make sure no one was nearby, standing outside the door. (Not that he was too worried. This was the middle of the night, after all.) "Hey, why don't we just come with you inside the Vault?" Windy asked.

Manzini shook his head, holding the green bottle. "I only have a little more of the potion left, as I gave half of it to Dodger. So if you Kids see Mustache come by and he sees you... oh, I don't know, hit him in the head or something. But mostly hide! His cane could kill you all in an instant, so I wouldn't recommend trying anything on him." A few of the Kids cowered in fear.

Manzini sighed, embracing them in a tight hug. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon with Dodger, no matter what. Ali, you're in charge. I must go now, so keep your voices down and _**do not**_ leave the shop. I'll be back!"

The Kids waved goodbye as Manzini drank the remaining potion and fell down. The Kids dragged Manzini's physical body inside the shop with them, making sure to lock the door afterwards.

 _At Dodger's House..._

Dodger was still sound asleep. It was a little past 1:00 a. m. when Dodger thought he heard something. "... Oh, Munchie Bunchie, stop barking..." he mumbled, still half asleep. Once he regained his comprehension skills, though, he slowly figured out that he wasn't hearing Munchie's voice. He sat up quickly, looking around his dark room. No one was there, but... he heard an echoing voice calling him!

- _... Dodger! We need you right away!-_

 _And Now For The After Chapter Theater!:_

 **Manzini:** Thank you all for reading my chapter.

 **Ali:** And be sure to read the next chapter to see what happens in the finale! Honestly, I ain't too worried. It's obvious we're gonna have a happy ending.

 **Valerie:** You don't know that.

 **Ali:** Really, Val? You really don't think so after the stuff we've been through?

 **Valerie:** Eh... okay, you have a point.

 **Manzini:** Bye, everyone!

* * *

Author's Note: We're close, guys... it's almost the tenth chapter, and then the bonus! I saw in one of the comments that Ali and Tessie should go for a carriage ride while the others raid an arcade in the bonus chapter. I really like that idea! I'll be sure to include that in the bonus, and thank you for the suggestion. :D

Now, in the next chapter, it's up to Dodger to conjure up the mysterious spell that supposedly will stop Mustache's plans that even Manzini couldn't get right! Will Dodger be able to save the day, or will his efforts fall short?

Find out in chapter ten. I'll see you! :D


	10. Chapter 10: Dodger's Chapter

Author's Note: _Alternate Title:_ 'Dodger Reads A Book For Once in His Life and Defeats a Mustache!' I'm having too much fun with these... XD

Hiya, everyone! We're at the final chapter of 'The Garbage Pail Cuties!' and it all comes down to Dodger: he has to cast the extremely difficult spell from Manzini's ' _ **Really**_ Black Magic' book in order to stop the evil Dr. Mustache from killing The Garbage Pail Kids... simply for their toes!

(On a quick side note, did you guys see that the collector's edition of the GPK Movie recently came out? It has new cover art of the whole gang, and the DVD has special features, including interviews with the voices for Ali Gator and Windy Winston! It gives all the information if you Google it. :D)

Also, thank you guys once again for the constant support. I'm totally happy with making these chapters for you to enjoy! And in this chapter, Manzini somehow found a way to communicate with Dodger whilst inside his own subconscious- Pandora's Vault! So let's see how he did it towards the middle of the chapter.

This chapter will be two chapters combined for another epic (and adorkable in this case) conclusion to the story, just like chapter ten for my previous GPK story. So it's a long one!

... Without further ado, here is chapter 10, everyone! :D

* * *

"C... Captain?" Dodger blinked, looking around his room back and forth. He couldn't quite find the source of Manzini's voice. "Wh... Where are you? Am I hearing things? I _**am**_ still half asleep, after all..."

- _No, Dodger! Listen to me very carefully. You don't have to leave your house, but I need you to do something extremely important for me and the Kids right now, and it's imperative that we get this right as quickly as possible!-_

Now Dodger's heart skipped a beat, a little nervous. Judging by the captain's troublesome voice, something _**really**_ bad has happened. He sat up off his bed and turned on his lamp. He rubbed his eyes as he said, "Captain, why do you sound so nervous? What happened?"

The captain paused, wondering if it would take too long to explain. He figured he could do it quick enough, and Dodger would probably understand how serious the situation was better, courtesy of an explanation.

- _When I sent Ali to the rehabilitation center, it turns out the manager of the establishment, Dr. Mustache, is a murderer... and he tried to hurt Ali as well. Thankfully he escaped along with some of the other patients, but now he's found and targeted all the Kids at the shop! I'm in Pandora's Vault right now, and I need **you** to summon a spell inside that spell book I lent you in order to stop him!-_

Dodger's eyes widened, though he still looked pretty tired. "... Um... all that happened while I was gone...? Oh, that's probably why Windy wanted me to send extra toes to Ali..."

Manzini jolted his head up, realizing that information. - _Yeah... why **did** you agree to that?-_

"Honestly... I couldn't imagine Ali not eating toes."

 _-Yes, well... he needs to learn to moderate himself.-_

"He will, captain! He will! Why don't you just, like, hide some of his toes or something? This way he can still eat some, and-"

- _Okay, we're getting a little off track here. We'll figure that problem out once we save the Kids, but for now, summoning **that** spell is our main priority."_

"Right... so you were talking about the ' _ **Really**_ Black Magic' book, right?"

- _Precisely.-_

Manzini cleared his throat, sounding like nothing more than distant echoes to Dodger. - _Okay, Dodger... We must be fast but efficient. Conscientious but sharp. There is absolutely no room for error, so let's get started. Do you have the book in hand?-_

Dodger rummaged through his giant blue and yellow bag, kneeling on the floor. "Hold on, I almost have it..." A few seconds later, Dodger's eyes lit up as he saw the book and pulled it out. "Got it!" he announced.

- _Excellent. Now, find page 465 in the book, and then read the words in red highlighter.-_

Dodger flipped through the book as fast as he could and realized he went too far back, apart from seeing the page number 42, then flipped back carefully to his assigned page number. "Okay, captain, I'm there. Now what do I do?"

- _You see the words in red? They say, 'Precipitant Eradication Spell'? That is one of the most tough spells in the entire book. Even I could never figure it out. But **you** could_, _Dodger!-_

Dodger stared at the open book, studying the complicated terms and ingredients needed to cast the spell. His face scrunched up as he sat there, baffled at what the captain thought he was capable of. _**...What?**_

"... But... captain! If someone like _**you**_ couldn't figure it out... what... what type of chance is there that _**I'll**_ figure it out?!"

Manzini paused abruptly, then inhaled deeply. - _Come on, my boy, let's face it: my eyes aren't as good as they used to be, though I am immortal and capable of staying the same age for a long period of time, but I already know too much. There is no room in my brain to grow. However, since you're the Co-Keeper of the Kids now, that and you are the first mortal 'wizard', you have much more potential than I ever did. Only someone like you can figure out this spell, considering I've tried and failed multiple times. Believe in yourself, follow my instructions, and you will succeed in saving the Kids! That's your job, correct?-_

Dodger pondered. He was still sleepy, so he wasn't as good at comprehending Manzini's speech as he would've been if he were more awake. However, after he put it all together, he realized what Manzini was saying did make a lot of sense. And if Manzini, an honest-to-goodness, wise, mysterious wizard like him believed in him...

"... You're totally right, captain," Dodger replied confidently. "It's my job to help protect the Kids now, and that what I'm gonna do." Though Dodger couldn't see it, Manzini smiled inside the Vault, satisfied that his pep-talk actually worked. (As demonstrated in the movie, Manzini was good at making convincing and heartwarming arguments.)

- _Alright, with that out of the way, let's cast this spell!-_

... Soon, Dodger (with the help of Manzini), successfully found all the ingredients needed to cast the spell. Dodger actually _**did**_ have to leave the house in order to buy multiple items from the corner store and a nearby parts shop, but his parents were heavy sleepers, and thankfully didn't hear a thing. Dodger emerged back in his room and laid out all 167 ingredients on the floor. Before he read over his list of items though, he scratched his head.

"Um, captain, I'm more awake now, and I gotta ask... how are you talking to me right now if you're in the Vault?"

- _Well Dodger, why don't you take a look at the potion?-_ Manzini coaxed. Dodger raised his eyebrows, then pulled his bottle of half the potion from the large bag. He had **_thought_** that something was glowing in there subconsciously, but didn't actually put it together. But the potion was in fact glowing, as Manzini said every word.

- _Remember when I came into the Vault to warn you about Violet and Anna destroying the store and you heard me call you before I even entered the Vault? Well, it turns out if you're in the same room as the potion, you can communicate to whomever is outside of you. That is why the potion glows every time I say something.-_

"Ohh, okay," Dodger nodded, now taking the potion out of the bag and into the light. "Thanks for explaining to me, captain. Now, I'll read off the ingredients to make sure I got everything we need for this..."

Dodger scanned his list. "Let's see... I've got tomatoes, dynamite, buttercream, sea salt, DNA in the form of spit from a wad of chewing gum, salt water taffy, fungus from a tree, green glitter, mini peppermints, onions, expired milk, heated water, an electrical current, mucus, a daddy long legs spider, a hair from a cat, olive oil, scissors... uh, captain, why are we putting _**scissors**_ in this... concoction?"

- _Out of all the things you could've asked about... you chose the darn **scissors?** \- _Manzini raised an eyebrow in the Vault, shaking his head a little in surprise. Dodger giggled, realizing that that _**was**_ a little silly. "Well... I mean... what the heck are scissors gonna-?!"

- _Focus, Dodger.-_ "Okay..."

Dodger did all of the other procedures carefully: putting all of the ingredients in a bucket (as a substitute for a cauldron) in alphabetical order, peeling all the fruits until there was no more skin, being sure to only put 1.56 ounces of green glitter in the mixture _**exactly**_ , mixing until everything (literally almost _**everything**_ , excluding the scissors thankfully) was fine, and heating it in the oven for five minutes on 500 degrees Fahrenheit. These procedures took another three hours to accomplish.

Dodger panted, exhausted from how precise the potion had to be. No wonder Manzini could never pull this off. "Ugh... captain, it's been a while, and it's almost morning... what if the Kids got attacked?" - _Don't worry, Dodger. They'll be fine for now. I had casted a silent protection spell beforehand, so the sweatshop is protected for now. However, it only lasts up to four hours, and it's been three... so we best hurry up. Thankfully, there's just the spell you must recite next._ _-_

"Got it!" Dodger chanted, grabbing the book and ready to recite. "How long is the spell?" - _Eh..._ _it takes ten minutes to recite.-_ "Of course it does..."

"... Okay, I think I've got it!" Dodger declared. He had successfully recited the spell and the potion was now complete. "Um... what do we do with it, though?" Dodger asked, examining the strange substance.

- _I'll explain, but now we must go back to the shop! Bring the cauldron with you and meet me and the Kids at the sweat shop! Don't let Mustache catch you... but if he does, throw the potion right on him!-_

* * *

 _Back At The Sweat Shop..._

The Kids had been ducking underneath the windows of the sweat shop for what seemed like days. "I want to come out and play!" Foul Phil whined loudly, frustrated at the amount of potential play time that was being wasted hiding. "Shh, Phil!" Windy Winston hushed, putting his index finger to his mouth. "What if that Mustache guy hears you?"

"... I'm actually surprised he didn't come yet..." Valerie Vomit stated, peeking out a window and surveying the scene carefully. "I thought that the sweat shop would be the first place he checked...!"

"What are you talkin' about, Val?" Greaser Greg sneered, shooting her a look from the other side of the dark room. "If he catches us, we're finished!" "Yeah," Phil agreed, recovering quickly from his frustration. "Finished like Nat's costume."

"What do you mean?" Nat Nerd questioned, peeking out from under a small table. "My costume's not..." Nat paused suddenly, then observed his (*sighs* _**once again**_ ) soaked pants. "... Oh," he mumbled.

Messy Tessie was nervously hiding behind Ali Gator, using his tail as a shield. "... Wah! What was _**that?!**_ " she jumped back, though the others just gave her a confused look. "... Tessie, that was Windy," Ali stated calmly, pointing at Windy, who was unleashing yet another gust of wind.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Tessie exhaled. She was being the most jumpy, ever since Manzini left for Pandora's Vault hours before. Violet and Anna nodded, hiding in the deepest corner.

After a few extra minutes of silence, a light flashed upon Manzini's body, which was left in the middle of the room by the Kids. After a few seconds, the flash went away, and Manzini regained consciousness. "Captain!" the Kids cheered excitedly, crowding him. Manzini definitely contributed to providing a sense of security for the Kids, so when he came back, it was as if all the tension that was in the air previously was gone.

"Captain, is Dodg comin'?" Ali asked hurriedly, helping Tessie up off the floor.

Manzini nodded. "Don't worry. He's coming right now, and I told him to watch out for Mustache. He could be expecting him, so he may quickly sneak up behind Dodger and hurt him before he even know it! However, as long as Dodger is quick enough, should he get caught of course, splashing the potion on Mustache will put an end to his nonsensical violence!"

The Kids cheered once again, staring out the window and awaiting Dodger's presence. "... More pandas!" Phil randomly clapped at one point, even though there were no cute stuffed animals in the room.

 _On The Way To The Sweat Shop..._

Dodger was running as fast as he could to the shop without dripping any of the disgusting goo on the ground. He didn't want to encounter Mustache, obviously, considering what he heard from Captain Manzini about him. Something about a rod or cane or stick or something... that shoots lightning on command?! Dodger definitely wanted no part in that.

He carefully navigated the streets, trying to make his footstep noises next to non-existent. He finally turned the corner and walked up another block to the antique shop, which looked completely dead inside. He knew from there, he just had to turn left and get to the end of the street in order to be at the sweat shop- where everyone else was.

He started to race walk, his heart pumping faster. If he got jump scared by Mustache now, and dropped the potion, it would not end well for him or the Kids. "... _**You there! Boy!**_ " a voice shrieked, causing Dodger to jump and quake in his feet. Thankfully, it wasn't enough for him to drop it.

"... You must be Dodger..." the man murmured, walking up to frozen Dodger from behind. He held his cane in front of him. "See my cane? With this, I can turn you into mincemeat instantly. You know what that means...? It means... _**you have no shot at winning, boy!**_ " With that, Mustache threw his cane in the air. Before he unleashed any lightning, though, he noticed the bucket Dodger was holding firmly.

"Oh...? Is that a little school project or something? It looks terrible, by the way. Now then, where was I- _**?!**_ " Dodger had turned around quick enough to gnash his elbow right into Mustache's jaw. Then, he thrashed the potion all over Mustache's face. "... That's what that means," Dodger snickered, watching as the potion worked it's effects on the doctor.

Mustache's mustache disappeared, and then himself had passed out. Dodger made sure he was unconscious, then ran away. He made it to the sweat shop in no time. " _ **... Dodger!**_ " everyone screeched, rushing to Dodger like they did Manzini. "You got him?" Manzini asked excitedly, noticing the potion gone and Dodger's smiling face. "Yeah!" Dodger said. Manzini put an arm on Dodger's shoulder. "Great job my boy," he smiled. Manzini had one heck of a Co-Keeper!

After a few minutes of cheering, Ali walked up to Manzini. "... So, uh... about the rehab..." Ali raised his eyebrows. Manzini pondered for a second, remembering the good points Dodger made on Ali's behalf earlier. "... Oh, alright, you don't have to go."

"Yes!" Tessie yelled, holding Ali tight. "I couldn't stand another day without my lizard!" Manzini reached into Ali's pants pocket, though. "... But you must limit your consumption of toes," he stated firmly, putting Ali's lunchbox of toes inside his black trench coat. Ali giggled. "Aye aye!" he laughed.

"So what do we do with Mustache? The same thing we did to Pandora?" Dodger asked. Manzini pondered that as well. "Hrm... let's give _**him**_ some toe training as well," Manzini finally laughed. "But for now, let's get out of here."

 _The Next Morning..._

The GPKs (including Munchie Bunchie) went back to their home in New York City... along with Doctor Mustache. Manzini concluded that Mustache was simply obsessed with toes like Ali, and decided to give him a chance to redeem himself. The Kids promised to come back soon, and as they drove away...

"Hey, Captain?" Dodger asked, watching the Kids go. "Did we forget something?"

Back in the antique store, the biker woke up with the lunchboxes of toes still on his lap. (The Kids and Manzini slept in the sweat shop the previous night after getting some fresh air.)

"Ooh, toes!" the biker smiled, eagerly taking a big bite.

 _And Now For The Final After Chapter Theater!:_

 **Everyone (at the same time):** Guys, thank you so much for reading!

 **Valerie:** The final one will be posted on a later date!

 **Ali:** But for now, we'll concentrate on the bonus chapter!

 **Tessie:** Ali and I are gonna have some alone time. Yay!

 **Nat:** And we're raiding an arcade!

 **Phil:** It'll be awesome!

 **Greg:** Man, ah totes agree.

 **Windy:** It's gonna be good...

 **Violet:** We'll see you guys!

 **Anna:** Yeah.

 **Munchie Bunchie:** Woof!

 **Manzini:** Take care!

 **Dodger:** Bye, everyone!

* * *

Author's Note: _We did it once again, guys!_ I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and in the bonus chapter in the final author's note, I will post what stories you can expect are coming up next.

Thank you all, and see you for the bonus! :D

 _(Update: Guys, I'm really sorry for not posting lately! If you haven't seen the review section, please check it out because I explained why I haven't been as active as I usually am. It's nothing serious, though, I've just been busy, so don't worry! The bonus will be up in a day and a half! :D Thank you for the constant support as well! :D)_


	11. Chapter 11: BONUS Chapter! :D

Author's Note: ... It's time for the long-awaited bonus chapter, everyone! :D Again, I apologize for the delay, but after this week it won't happen again for a while, so we can at least be happy about that!

So in this chapter, it's actually only a month later from the previous chapter and the Kids are still in NYC, so Dodger and Manzini will be absent for this chapter. However, we'll get to see Dr. Mustache again. Is he doing better with the toe situation? One can only hope!

And remember, at the end of this chapter I'll list the next fanfics that you can expect from me! Some will be only one chapter type stories, but most of them will have at least 11 chapters with a second and possible third story, like Monster Maker and the GPKs, of course.

(Someone had asked me in the review section whether the interviews for Windy and Ali are separate. I can't say for certain because I don't own the DVD, but I'm pretty sure they are together in the same interview. Someone may have even uploaded it to YouTube if you want to try that!)

Thank you always for reading and I hope you enjoy this last chapter! :D Enjoy!

* * *

 _Back In New York City, One Month Later (At Night)..._

The Kids were back in the apartment of the biker gang's biker female friend, Melissa, and were going about their normal night time activities...

"Ha! I have a full house, Ali!" Windy Winston snarked, dramatically putting his entire card deck down for everyone to see. Ali Gator put his rough, lizard hands to his head and sighed deeply. "Aww, come on, man! How have you been winnin' so much lately, eh?" The male Garbage Pail Kids (minus Foul Phil) were playing cards at the kitchen table, and Windy was on a serious winning streak.

"Guess I've been getting better lately," Windy shrugged, as if to say, _Winning and getting lucky comes natural to me._

"Yeah, well, I want a rematch," Ali demanded, slapping his hands on the granite counter top. Windy jumped, not used to Ali getting worked up easily. "I'll bet _**all**_ my... uh... Greg? You okay over there?" Ali's eyes darted left, where Greaser Greg's face looked extra vicious than usual.

"How... do you... keep _**winnin'?!**_ " Greg shouted, grinding his teeth. "Usually Ali wins, or _**ah**_ do instead. But now ah'm startin' to think that you're cheatin'... say, are you and Ali in kahoots or somethin'...?" Greg eyed both the Kids across from him suspiciously. Ali and Windy looked at each other, then snickered.

"Maybe, maybe not," Windy Winston singsonged, now whistling loudly. "Yeah..." Ali added slowly, matching Windy's suspicious face. "We have no clue what your talking about."

"Yeah? Well _**I**_ do," Nat Nerd suddenly interjected, reaching underneath the table to pull out some cards that Windy had gotten from Ali's deck. Greg steamed upon seeing this. Obviously, Ali was letting Windy cheat on purpose for some unknown reason, and they were trying to hide it by pretending they were competing again.

"How d' ya explain _**that, cheaters?!**_ " he screeched. He then whipped his head to Ali. "And you were actin' pretty oblivious there just a few minutes ago, Al! What's goin' on here?"

Ali held out his hands defensively. "Whoa, chill Greg. I wasn't lettin' him cheat just to annoy you. Ah just wanted some toes that he had promised if ah let him win enough games." "You're supposed to be cutting _**down**_ on toes, Ali!" Phil pointed out from the living room, where he was playing with Banana Anna's peel (much to her dismay, of course.)

Ali's eyebrows slanted slightly from annoyance, on account of he was hearing that reminder constantly ever since he got to skip out on rehab a month ago. "Yeah, ah know, Phil. But you've seen me cuttin' down lately, right?" This was followed by a bunch of nods and yeahs from the other Kids. They had to admit, Ali **_was_** doing a lot better than before. He was now down to three to four toes, two fingers and one eyeball each day. _**That**_ was impressive.

Soon, a clicking sound came from the main door, and after a couple of turning notch noises, the door opened to reveal a woman in her mid-twenties with semi-messy blonde hair and a brown, leather jacket. "Hi, Kids!" she greeted, shutting the door and locking it behind her.

"Hi, Melissa," Messy Tessie called out, looking up from a magazine she and Valerie were reading. Her eyes went to the bag that Melissa was clutching, and it looked really bulky. "What's in there?" she asked.

Melissa smiled. "Well, you guys have been asking to go to the arcade, right? Well, they finally opened up again and they fixed up most of the games, so maybe we can take a trip tonight." The Kids gasped in excitement upon hearing this (well, the boys did; the girls squealed.) "And I got some extra money from bringing some of my old stuff to a pawn shop. I still have some stuff in this bag I couldn't trade in, which is why it's still looking so heavy."

"That's great that we can go back now! I knew those burglars didn't damage the games _**that**_ bad."

"... Oh, right, the burglars..." Ultra Violet said slowly, remembering the news story from three weeks ago. Apparently, some people had broken into the arcade, stolen all the money in the cash register, and broke the games while they were at it. "I wish they would just catch them already..."

"Oh, who cares!" Valerie shouted, shaking Tessie's shoulders happily. "We finally get to go to the arcade!"

 _Later That Night, At The Arcade..._

The Kids were gathered inside the dark room with the glowing games, surrounded by swarms of children playing around. The games were lit up with dark reds, blues and even normal lighting for the non-electric games (such as skeeball.) The Kids had almost immediately went separate directions, with Melissa calling out to them, panicky.

"Guys! No, stay together! Guys?! Uh, Greg, don't pull that out- oh, uh, Valerie, do that in a trash can... if you can find one, I mean... Nat! Don't do that in the ball pit...!"

However, Ali and Tessie had stayed behind, wanting to play something together. "Which one do you wanna do?" Tessie asked, turning to Ali curiously. Ali scanned the room, unable to find one appealing to him that wasn't already occupied by another player. "Hrm... well..." Ali's eyes kept wandering, until he spotted a horse outside with a carriage attached to him. "... Oh! How about we do that!" Ali pointed out the window excitedly.

Tessie beamed. "A carriage ride? That sounds great! ... Oh, but Melissa will be upset if we separate from the arcade." "Nah, she won't care," Ali insisted, opening the door for Tessie as she reluctantly walked out. "She's too busy with everyone else to be payin' attention to us... and these carriage rides are pretty short anyways, so it won't be a long walk back."

 _Inside The Carriage..._

After offering the horse-back rider the last of his toes for the day (with him surprisingly saying yes), Ali and Tessie had their offer of riding around the busy block accepted. There were taxis all around the street and people constantly walking by, so it wasn't the most _**romantic**_ car ride ever...

"Hey, Ali? Are you having fun?" Tessie asked over the noise. "Whaaat...?" Ali asked, putting his hand to his tiny, alligator ear. "I _**said**_ _ **,**_ are you having fun?" "I still can't hear you! Try screaming, that'll work!"

" _ **I said, are you having fun?!**_ "

" _ **Yes, I am absolutely having fun!**_ " Ali replied sarcastically, giggling a little from amusement.

" _ **That's cool, I just wanted to know, was all!**_ "

" _ **Awesome! That's great!**_ "

" _ **YEAH!**_ "

" _ **YEAH!**_ "

" _ **YOU CAN STOP NOW!**_ "

" ** _HOW ABOUT YOU STOP FIRST?!_** "

The two Kids paused for a beat, then started laughing like crazy. Tessie almost started crying, she was laughing so hard. "Kya ha ha! You sounded so passive-aggressive for no reason!" she pointed, laughing along with Ali, who had thrown his head back in amusement. "Hey, you started it," Ali giggled, playfully poking Tessie's shoulder. The amount of traffic had died down, so they were able to talk normally again.

"This really was a great idea though," Tessie stated. "I mean, it's good to get away from the other Kids for a while and just be alone. I mean, I don't want to be mean, obviously, but..."

"Don't worry, I know what you mean," Ali assured. "Actually, I'm not good at talkin' to you in front of the others..." "Oh, really?" Tessie smirked, leaning a bit closer. Ali gulped, a drop of sweat barely visible. "And why is that?"

"Uh..." Ali mumbled, not sure what to say next. Suddenly, the carriage had hit a bump on the pavement, causing Tessie to fall on Ali's side violently. Before they knew it, both their lips were pressed together.

" _ **...?!**_ " Ali's face started fuming red. This was the first time they had a real kiss like that! A real one, not a quick peck in front of the others. Out of panic, Ali gently released Tessie from him, with Tessie smiling. "Heh heh... well that was fun," Ali giggled nervously, even more so when he saw Tessie's knowing smile. "It's okay, you don't have to be embarrassed." Tessie winked, with Ali hiding his head again, trying hard not to smile.

 _Back At The Arcade..._

The Kids were rampaging like nobody's business. Despite Melissa's warnings, Greg had used his prohibition pocket knife in order to swindle five different kids out of five different games. Violet and Anna were using the banana peel joke as a prank, Valerie was trying her luck at the claw game, and Nat was still stuck in the ball pit (Phil was no help; he just stood there and cackled as Nat struggled out.)

"Help meee!" Nat yelled, slightly peeved that Phil was completely ignoring him (that was one of the things that Nat hated the most.) Luckily, Melissa happened to be walking by and saw him immediately. "-Oh! Don't worry, Nat, I've got you!" she said, trying to pull him out... but when you're pulling (not only) the biggest GPK in the group, but the tallest, you're gonna have a bad time.

"Hey Greg, have you seen Ali and Tessie?" Windy asked, siddling up to a racing game right next to Greg. Greg kept his eyes on the game. "They probably snuck off to be all lovey-dovey with each other... you know those two." "Yeah..." Windy hummed. After a moment of silence, Windy perked up. "Hey, can I join your game?" he asked.

"... Sure, I wasn't plannin' on goin' anywhere anyway," Greg responded. They both ended up engaging in five whole rounds of a game (when a couple kids asked if they could play, Greg just threatened them with his knife again.)

After a bunch more events involving banana peels and claw-game stealing and more ball pit disasters, Tessie and Ali had snuck back into the arcade undetected. "Phew! See, ah told ya we'd be back in time!" "Even if we weren't, it was _**worth it!**_ " Tessie purred. Ali smiled, walking down the aisle with her to meet up with Melissa.

She was still trying to pull out Nat, and if she pulled any harder she'd probably end up stretching his arm muscles. Tessie and Ali stopped and stared, noticing Phil laughing like a hyena. "... What's going on?" Ali asked, chuckling slightly.

Melissa sighed. "It's fine. Go tell the others that it's almost time to go... as soon... as... I... pull... him... out!" Melissa was seriously struggling.

Just then, someone burst through the door and yelled, " _ **Heeey, everybody!**_ " so creepily it caused everyone except the GPKs to run out of the arcade. The GPKs mouths were agape. "Who is that?" Melissa asked, staring at their faces curiously. "That's Mustache!" Tessie whined.

"Huh?!" Melissa gasped too, dropping Nat back into the ball pit. "Ow!" Nat yelled. "You made me drop my balls!" A few of the Kids giggled at this.

"Mustache, ain't ya supposed to be in rehab?!" Ali growled. Mustache shrugged. "Don't worry, I just snuck out to give you guys my toes! I was gonna eat them, but you guys were right... I'm a ToOoOoTaL nutcase and I shouldn't have any for a long, long time." Tessie clung to Ali, smiling, along with the other GPKs and Melissa. Ali turned back to Mustache. "Right on!" he cheered.

 _And Now For The After Chapter Theater!:_

 **Ali:** Guys, thank you so much for reading! You're amazing!

 **Tessie:** We really hope you liked this final chapter, and Ali and I's surprise moment...

 **Windy:** Eww!

 **Tessie:** Oh, stay out of it, Windy.

 **The Other GPKS:** Check out the author's note below for upcoming fanfics!

 **Manzini:** We weren't in this one, but our sincere thanks!

 **Dodger:** Bye, everyone! The third and final Garbage Pail Kids Fan fiction will be here soon!

* * *

Author's Note: _... We did it again!_ You guys are great supporters, you really are! Now, here is a short list of the next fanfics! :D

1.) (Up Next) The Life of Plague (1-Chapter Story)

2.) Monster Maker Card Game: Mini Monstrous Stories! (11-Chapter Story)

3.) Zoophobia Fan Fiction (No Official Title Yet) (11-Chapter Story)

4.) The Garbage Pail Kids Movie: The Trip Back Home? (11-Chapter Story) (Final)

5.) Monster Maker Card Game: Imagination Wars (11-Chapter Story) (Final)

There will be some more, I have lots of ideas, but this is what will be published within the next 4-5 months or so. Remember, if you have any questions about any of these, let me know and I'll be happy to answer! Thank you all so much, and I'll see you in a week for the next fanfic! :D

(Quick Note: Since the next story is one chapter only, I'll be able to start on Monster Maker Card Game: Mini Monstrous Stories! in a week and a couple of days as well. So now we will start two stories soon!)

See you in a week! Have a great holiday! :D

 _(Update: "The Life of Plague" story will be published by tomorrow afternoon! Thank you for being patient, and even though it's a short story, I think you guys will like it! :D)_


End file.
